Hours Of Mayhem
by Fop626
Summary: A familar yet particular girl visits the Gorillaz for old times sake, but Murdoc is onto her. Could he possibly like her? More strange actions occur ever since she arrived. Now the band must bring her back from the claws of dragon country. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Alpha

**Disclaimer: **We all know the same old same old saying, I won't bother with this crud

Chapter Uno

---------

Murdoc Niccals slammed the dirty phone on the maple wood table as he murmured outloud. "Great. _She's_ comming over."

Fiffteen year old Noodle suddenly rushed over to the bass player and sat on the kitchen table he leaned on. "Who's coming Murdoc-san? A friend of yours?"

"A friend of _ours._" He corrected before storming over to the carpark. Noodle cheered and clapped her hands together at the thought of a visitor comming over. Hopefully they won't be chased away or eaten by the zonbies in 23 seconds flat. She swung her legs back and forth as they hovered over the kitchen floor with excitment.

It was rather strange really. When female visitors came over, Murdoc would take them into his mobile home and do the regular treatment he gave most women he pleases. This however, just got him angry and maybe a bit worried at the same time. Yet, he held a slight feeling of happiness for her upcoming arrival. He just didn't want his bandmates to know that their leader was a bit soft sometimes.

"It's been months..." Murdoc mumbled to himself while on his way. "..since I last seen her." From the corner of his eye, he spotted 2D dusting a few boxes sitting against the wall. "2D...what the hell are you doing?"

The famous singer stopped dusting with the pink feathers and smiled at his leader. "'ello Murdoc. I'm just cleaning up parts of the place."

"Whatever in satan's world for?"

2D fluttered the feather duster in Murdoc's face. "Fer yer friend 'at's coming over, silly. We all know you fancy 'er."

Murdoc coughed and pushed the duster away. "I don't fancy her. She fancy's me!"

"Sure she does." 2D said with a sarcastic tone as he fluttered the magenta duster in the bass players face again. Murdoc coughed and just roughly pushed it away for the second time. "What are you trying to do to me? Smuther me with dust?"

"No." 2D replied and continued dusting the boxes. Murdoc then noticed a grey pile of dust near 2D's feet. "Uh...2D. You missed a spot."

"Oh. Thanks Murdoc."

He saw 2D clean up the tiny dust particles and shook his head, making a mental thought exit his mind. He started to walk again. "What am I doing? Helping the dullard clean?...not gonna' happen."

In the depts of the tan hallway, Murdoc took his time pacing to the carpark. His mind was occuping him for most of the time ever since he last spoke with _her_ on the phone. Even if it was only a few minutes ago, his mind was racing with new thoughts. '_Where did she call from? Will she be safe here? How long is she staying? When will she get here?' _Random questions were continuasly tossed across his brain. He wanted to shake them out, but they just kept coming.

Heavy footsteps were soon replaced once Russel came around with a large box of junk in his massive arms. He spotted Murdoc just standing in the middle of the corridor between the carpark and another door. "Muds?" He called out to him. "You okay?"

Murdoc's trance was broken once he heard the voice of the drummer. "Oh. Yeah Russ. I'm alright."

"You were just standing there. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About the girl?"

"None of your business lards." He noticed the box Russel was holding. "What's that for?"

"I'm cleaning for our friends arrival. Is that's what's bothering ya?"

Murodc was speechless, but Russel continued on. "You've never acted like this before. What's with this girl anyway? Have you ever slept with her?"

"No Russel." Murdoc quickly said. "I know her very well. It's just that---"

"Oh I see." Russel placed the box down. "So you really do care for this girl, am I correct? You just don't want to show it infront of the rest of us."

Murdoc grumbled and opened the door to the carpark beside him. "Why would we be cleaning anyway? Everyone knows kong is filthy and filled with little demons. Why bother? Besides, I like my mess where it is." He stepped in the lot and slammed the stained door shut. Russel shrugged it all off and picked up the box to continue collecting junk to throw away.

-----

"Is 'at the last of them Russ?" 2D asked as he dumped out his pile of trash on the landfill below the balcony he stood on.

Russel came in with another box of garbage. "Nope. Here's more."

"I never realized cleaning would be so much fun." 2D cheered with glee while dumping out another box. "We should recycle some this stuff."

"Nah. You know what Murdoc will say."

"Oh yeah."

Noodle came prancing in between the two while wearing a red bandana that matched her white outfit she wore, like in the Dare video. "I cleaned your room for you 2D-kun." She said while fluttering her eyes sweetly at him.

"That fast?" He questioned her. "You really are a quick one aren't you Noods."

"Noodle." Russel spoke up as he dumped yet another garbage box. "Why don't you go see if Murdoc's doing alright. He seems to be more worried about this girls arrival, but he's not doing anything about it. Would you do that sista?"

"Of course Russel-chun. I will go." She gave 2D a hug before she left. The singer chuckled to himself. "She's so cute."

-----

Noodle road down the corridor that lead to the carpark. She just left this hall after cleaning up 2D's room, now she was going back to see if she can make Murdoc help out a bit. Stepping onto the cold ground of the carpark, she approched the entrance of the demonic winnebago. She ignored the words 'Murdoc's wagon' and 'Fuck off' and went on to pound on the door, to make sure he would hear her. "Murdoc-san! Are you in there? If you are can you come out?"

No response. Usually the satanic bass player would be lurking in his bago. She asumed he was in there, but she went on ahead to just step inside. Surprisingly, the door was unlock. "I'm sure Murdoc-san won't mind."

Walking on the dirty carpet she searched and searched for the older man. Nobody was found except the squaking raven which Murdoc called cortex. The piles of garbage lying in his floor needed to be thrown away badly. The place stunk like booze and ciggerates, but on the bright side, she carried afew bottles of air fresheners. She took the lime green bottle and sprayed until the place began to smell a bit fruity. The small light green cloud struck the black raven as it squaked its way out the open door.

The sound of a shower curtain being opened made Noodle turn to it. A door inside the bago gave way to revel the 40 year-old devil worshiper. All he wore was his inverted cross, and a small vermilion towel around his waist. "Noodle? What are you doing here? Leave!"

"I just want to talk Murdoc."

"About my trash?" He picked up a few empty beer cans and booze bottles. "Here here. Take them and go."

"No. I mean, your friend. Shouldn't you be happy to see her?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"She helped you BIG TIME. Didn't she?"

The master bass player sighed deeply. He didn't want to show his ture feelings, but Noodle was onto him. But c'mon. This is Murdoc Nicclas for crying out loud. Before Murdoc could speak another word, 2D came brusting in through the open door of the winnebago. "Noodle! Noodle! Our guest is 'ere!"

The japanese female squealed with joy. "Well lets go meet her! C'mon Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc flinched as he saw his other two mates run off into the studio. "Oh shit." He swore outloud and looked at himself. "She's here already? I'm still not dressed yet." He found some clothes lying on the floor and quickly got dressed in jeans and a grey shirt. He also placed on his boots and his famous purple cape. He didn't know why he needed the cape now, he just got used to wearing it alot.

At a far distance, he heard Noodle and another familiar feminine voice that made him tingle slighty inside. But why?

Stepping out of his winne and into the carpark that led him to the still dirty hallway, the voices of the rest of the band got louder and louder to his eardrums. He turned a corner and reached the lobby where he spotted four figures standing in the middle near the studio entrance. He saw Russel with that wide and proud smile on his face. 2D was dangling an arm around Noodle's shoulders and laughing along with the two girls.

Murdoc took a look at the visitor. He reconized her right away. An average sized 18 year-old female with long and radient brown hair that shown in the light, a bit of it hung infront of her face. Those cerulean orbs she called eyes shown like crystals through her glasses. Her light skin was soft and smooth from Murdoc's perspective. "Why do I have this funny feeling?" He told himself.

The girl noticed him behind the corner. "Is that you Murdoc?"

Murdoc appeared from the shadows and held that regualar mean look on his face. "Oh great, it's the halfwit."

"Hello Murdoc." She said in a happy tone.

"Hello..." His voice lowered at the sound of her name. "...Alice.."

-------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Superbike

Chapter Dos

"Murdoc!" Alice ran up to his side and hugged him tightly. "It's been awhile."

"Get off of me!" Murdoc pushed himself away from her. "Your still the same aren't you?"

"I'm glad you didn't forgot. Your still huggable to me."

Murdoc just stood there for a while, not realizing that he was gazing into her ocean eyes. Then it struck him. He knew that he held something he didn't want to have.

"Alice!" Noodle glomped from behind Alice and pulled on her left arm like a little kid. "Are you sleeping next to my room?"

2D then took Alice's right arm and pulled with equal amount of strength as Noodle. "No. She sleeping near my room."

Noodle pulled Alice closer to her. "My room!"

2D pulled back with the same force. "My room!"

"My room 2D-kun!"

"My room Noodle!"

"Er...guys..." Alice spoke up. "I really don't like to be a rope in your tug-o-war...but.."

"That's enough!" Murdoc went on to break the three apart. "Cut it out before you rip her arms off. She's sleeping where I'm telling her to stay."

"So now I have to live under your word?" Alice asked while picking up two of her suitcases.

"We've turned the tables around love." He responded. "Your in my house now."

"So where am I sleeping then?"

Murdoc took both her suitcases. "I'll get those for you love. Just follow me."

-------

"Aren't you getting tired of holding my bags Murdoc?"

Alice couldn't see his face since he was walking infront of her to lead the way. 2D and Noodle stayed close behind her in an uncomfortable fashion, and Russel just tagged along in the back of the line to make sure Murdoc wouldn't do anything weird to their guest. No one could see it, but Murdoc held a face that showed a small ounce of pain. "I'm...fine..." He managed to say. _'Damn!'_ He thought to himself. _'What does she have in these things?'_

Choosing the route to the fuchsia hallway, Murdoc stopped at an entrance three doors down from the lift. He dropped the suitcases and tried to catch his breath. He leaned on the wall for support.

"You could have told me my stuff was heavy."

"No...problem.." He was still trying to catch his breath. "Just carry...less stuff next time." He opened the door that lead to her room. Noodle's mouth hung open as 2D just blinked. Russel was shocked as well. "Here's your room love." He tossed her stuff on her viridian bed. Her walls were painted celadon, which almost seemed like seafoam. It made the atmoshere of the room peaceful. Wood and metal desks, dressers, and even a walk in closet was included. Some 'Gorillaz' and 'I love the 70's and 80's' posters were placed up along with many vibrant colors of bean bag chairs. The whole room even smelled like Fabreeze.

"You...you did this all...for me..?" Alice asked the whole band while placing her hands on her heart.

"I didn't do it." 2D admitted.

"I think Murdoc-san did it all." Noodle looked around the room with Russel. "None of us knew this was here before."

Alice turned and gave Murdoc another hug, despite what happened the first time. "Thank you so much Murdoc!"

He now didn't have the feeling of pushing away, but he still didn't return the hug. He just let Alice squeeze him. "Uh...your welcome?"

Russel saw the two standing in the middle of the room. Murdoc finally gave in and softy placed the side of his face on the top of Alice's head with his eyes closed. Russel poked 2D and Noodle with his elbow. "Um...I think we should leave these two alone now...right guys?"

Noodle's swift thinking understood with the drummers plan. "Yes Russ-chun. I agree. Right 2D?"

"No I don't get it." 2D scratched his head. Soon enough he was taken by the arm and led out the room. Murdoc heard the door shut quietly. His eyes shot open and noticed that Alice was still holding him. With no one eles around. "Uh..love, you can stop hugging me now."

She pulled away. "Okay, but you feel so warm.."

He managed to smile. "Yeah, well how do you like your room?"

"I love it!" She plopped on her bed and cluched on the pillows. "Murdoc. What color are these pillows? They look white, but they kinda don't."

"To be exact. It's an Alice blue."

She put her silky pillows down and looked at him doubtfully. "Alice blue? There's a color named after me?"

"Not after you, but it's a light-blue gray or steel blue color."

Before another word was spoken between the two, 2D brust in the room with a half worried look on his face. "Murdoc! Aren't the bike championships today?"

"Shit dullard! Your right...for once!"

"Bike championship? For what?" Alice put the pillows aside and jumped off her bed.

"First annual bike compitions. I wanted to teach Stu-pot how to be a _real_ man, and he wanted to be in it so..."

"Murdoc taught me how to ride a bike!" 2D said happily.

Alice knew 2D was dents, but not _that _dents. Murdoc had to teach him how to ride a bicycle? He wasn't that girly was he? Hope it was a large bike and nothing like a tricycle.

------

The two girls sat in the back of the geep while Russel sat at the wheel. They waited for the other two to arrive. "So what are we going to do?" Noodle asked while shifting in her seat beside Alice.

Russel tapped on the steering wheel with both hands, the radio in the geep played a hip-hop tune that he seemed to admire. "2D and Muds are going to bike on the way. Sort of like a warm-up. We're going to follow, hopefully we can catch up to them."

"Catch-up?" Alice wondered. "How hard is it to follow two men on bicycles?"

Noodle and Russel both laughed. Alice sank in her seat as if she said something wrong. "No no Alice-sama." Noodle shook her head. "Their not the motor."

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

The gigantic sound made everyone in the geep jump. It was of course unexpected to hear in the middle of a speech. It couldn't have been the geep itself, Russel didn't even step on the gas yet. It was also way to loud. From the left side of the geep, Murdoc came zooming out on a blood red bike with large black wheels. 2D came out from the right side of the geep and stopped where Murdoc was. He rode on an icy blue bike with a helmet to match it's color. Alice understood now, why couldn't she figure it out before? They wern't normal bikes.

_Motorcycles_

"You turn like a girl Two-dents."

"I do not."

These were large sports bikes. Large enough to hold at least two people. These babies were ment for only racing. "Think you can keep up with us lards?" Murdoc roared his motor.

Russel started up the car engine. "Sure."

-----

Murdoc and 2D were having a tiny race of their own. Russel tried to follow, but he also didn't want to scare the girls in the back with extremespeed. It didn't bother Noodle of course, she was too busy watching 2D on his motorbike. Surprisingly, it didn't bother Alice either. She was also preoccupied watching Murdoc on his bike. She folded her arms and leaned on the side of the geep just staring at the way his cape flowed wildly in the wind behind him. He handled the bike with ease as if he knew how to use it like his bass. She sighed at the way he looked so cool on a bike, and also so...handsome?

A sudden sharp jerk made both her and Noodle launch forward. Russel stopped right where 2D and Murdoc had stopped riding. Noodle helped Alice up. "Russel-chun, why did you stop?"

"This is where the first annual superbike championships are being held in England."

He was right of course. Every person involved in the race seem to have some sort of motorcycle. Some cruiser bikes, Feet-forwards bikes, naked bikes, Derny bikes, you name it. Every single type of motorcyle was here.

Russel and the girls jumped out the geep to explore. "I've never seen so many bikes before." Noodle exclaimed. "So, is there like a prize or something?"

"I'm guessing it's money." Murdoc said still on his bike. "But Gorillaz are rich enough."

A flying peice of paper struck 2D in the face. He removed it to have a better look. "Oh listen to this! Winner gets 20 thousand dollors and a rare glass medallion."

"Medallion?" Murdoc snatched the paper from 2D. "There's a weird symbol on it. It looks oddly familiar, but I just can't remember correctly..."

"Let me see." Noodle grabbed the paper as Alice saw it over her shoulders. 2D and Murdoc both saw the girls gazing at the paper in a way of desire. "The medallion looks very pretty." Alice admitted.

"I know.." Noodle agreed.

2D jumped off his bike and went over to Noodle and whispered in her ear. "You like that medallion love?" She nodded in agreement. He continued to softly talk to her. "Then I got it covered." He kissed her on the cheek afterwards.

Murdoc also got off his bike, but just talked to Alice with a one foot gap between them. "Do you like the glass Alice?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty."

"Then that's all I need to know." He strolled on back to his bike. "C'mon 2D! Race is gonna start!"

Both girls loved that glass. Before, all 2D wanted was to have some fun on a motorcycle, Murdoc wanted to race to show how superior Gorillaz are in anything. However, there was a change of thoughts. Each of them didn't know what the other was thinking, but 2D wanted to win the glass for Noodle and Murdoc wanted it for Alice.

This might be a problem.

----------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: SpeedRacers

Chapter Tres

-------

Russel dragged himself and a pile of food over to the nearby bleachers. Noodle and Alice followed along, avoiding any remains that the drummer dropped on the ground. "This looks like a good spot." Russel tried hard to squeeze himself between the alreadly seated people around. Finally reaching the three empty chairs, he sat taking up most of the space. The crowd was already enough chaos to handle. The girls sat close to each other with their hips touching in the very cramped area.

"Wow." Alice said looking around the best she can. "I never knew this SuperBike thing would be so popular in it's first year."

"Testing. Testing..." A giant megaphone attached to a large skinny pole was blaring out annoucments and rules for the race. "Ladies and gentlemens, it's a wonderful day for the first annual English Superbike championships! Are you ready for the main event!?"

The crowd on the many bleachers stood and cheered wildly for the starting. Bits and peices of food flew out of place, causing them to fall on peoples hair, clothes, and face. The megaphone continued to spit out words. "...The rules are simple. Two people must be accompanied on one motarcycle while racing around the city of London twenty-three times!"

"WHAT!?" Murdoc blared out. "Two people on one bike!?" He scanned around him and found everyother motorcycle with two people riding on it. Most likely a male and a female. He looked at 2D alone on his bike. "I'm not riding with face-ache over here."

"There seems to be a problem." Russel noticed from the bleachers. "Two people are supposed to be on one bike, but Murdoc of course, won't ride with 2D."

"I can fix that." Noodle struggled from her seat next to Alice and jumped down to the side where the stairs were. Two steps at a time, she raced down until she reached the area where a line of people set up their motarcycles by the starting line. "2D! 2D!" She called to him and reached his side.

"Noodle? Wot are yer doing 'ere?" 2D looked surprised yet happy.

She jumped on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm riding with you."

"What?" 2D and Murdoc said in unison.

"I said I'm coming with you 2D. Two people have to be on one bike yes?"

"Well what about me?" Murdoc asked.

Girly shouts and screams were heard on the other bleachers. Young women about the age of twenty-five and older screamed out Murdoc's name. He indeed was famous with the ladies. He soon began to have a change of mind. "Oh, these ladies want to join the Niccals man do they?"

The women on the sidelines sheirked Murdoc's name every two seconds. Murdoc scanned every single fiber of their being. "Hmmm...oh, maybe I'll take her...no, maybe her...Oh she's good looking.."

Alice tried to peek through the roaring crowd. "What is Murdoc doing?"

Russel saw the situation as well. "It seems as if Murdoc is choosing a partner to ride with him. He's trying to decide between those women on the other side."

"Huh?" She peeked higher. Girls with _very_ short and tight skirts, blouses, and tops. Heavy make-up and painted nails too. None of these so called chicks were for racing, just for good looks and possibley stripping. "Oh-no he's not." Alice jumped from her seat onto the side stairs. She raced down the steps to reached where she was going.

"Wait! Alice!" Russel tried to call out to her, but the crowd swallowed up his voice. Down below, Murdoc was still choosing a partner. Hard to decide.

"Alice?" Noodle noticed her friend getting on Murdoc's bike. "Are you..."

"AH!--I can't decide!" Murdoc was about to turn to his bike, but all he saw was Alice on it. "Alice?"

"Hi Murdoc!" She waved to him.

"Oh-no no no no no no no no no! Off the bike!"

"But I want to ride with you."

"No. Your too young and it's too dangerous."

"I'm eighteen Murdoc, remember? And why would you let them ride?" She mentioned the shouting women. "They might be afraid to break a nail or something. While _I_ am fully prepared in jeans, shirt, and a jacket."

The bass player looked back at his screaming crowd, then at Alice. "Alright. Just hang on to me." He jumped on infront of his partner. Just in time the speakers spoke again. "Bikers, when you hear the gun fire that will be your Q."

Noodle tightened her grip around 2D's waist as Alice did the same to Murdoc. The engines roared as all the motarcycles lined up perfectly behind a white line painted 'START'. The crowd silenced as the anticipation rose. Someone stood high on the sidelines and raised a gun. Long seconds passed by, and soon enough, the shot was fired in the pale blue sky.

"Lets go!" 2D quickly sped on his bike and so did everyone eles. "Hold on Noodle!" He called to her behind him.

_"Zettai."_

------------

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming Alice!" Murdoc shouted over his shoulder. "Your gonna make me lose!"

"Can't you go any slower?!"

"NO!" He sped faster, zooming by 2D who was now only mere inches behind. Alice's screams echoed, along with a dust of smoke from the rear end of the bike.

"Hey."Waz' at Murdoc?" 2D asked Noodle.

"Who eles drives like that? That has to be Murdoc-san."

"Lets go after 'im." 2D sped in the same speed, catching up to his leader. Murdoc was now only feet above as he went ahead another racer.

"Later you bloody bastards!" Murdoc called from behind as a dust cloud form in the faces of other racers. The motercycle holding the pair behind, tipped over and hit the ground _hard._ An ambulence had to come get them.

"That wasn't very nice Murdoc." Said Alice.

"Luv. I'm the opposite of the word _Nice_."

-----------

"Did you see that 2D-kun?"

"Wot?"

"Murdoc just did _that_ and injured some people."

"Poor people..."

"Why don't you get to the side of him so the same thing won't happen to us."

"Alwright. We're almost there!" Using the lame and basic skills Murdoc taught him, he sped up beside Murdoc. Noodle waved to Alice. "Hi Alice-sama!"

She waved back torwards Noodle. "Hi Noodle! I hope you win!"

"Arigatou! But I hope you win!"

"No waving Alice!" Murdoc really wanted to show that he's in top form, as always. "Go away Two-dents!"

"I'm trying ta win Murdoc!"

"Move, before I push you!" He inched nearer to 2D as Noodle screamed.

"Murdoc don't!" Alice lightly pulled on his sleeve. "You'll hurt Noodle too!"

He hadn't thought of that at the moment. He always adored hurting 2D ever since he met him, he even almost forgot that Noodle was there. Instead, he decided to speed off, trying to lose 2D. However, 2D was stuck to his tail end like glue. Maybe he shouldn't have taught him how to do that kind of trick. "I can't skake him!" Once 2D found a way, he zoomed past Murdoc, leaving the bass player surprised. Eventually they both passed the starting line. One lap was completed.

"2D! We passed Murdoc!"

"I know Noodle, but 'e's too fast, he's catching up." He peeked back for a bit and nocticed Murdoc's eyes flowing with hot anger. A bright light that seemed to be telling 2D that he was hated by him so much. 2D squealed in fear and concentrated back on the road, never to look back at Murdoc during the race again.

"Murdoc." Alice looked behind her. "More racers are coming."

"Perfect." He took out a small can, opened it with his teeth, and threw it on the ground. Little tack pricks spewed out and many racers popped their tires, leaving more graphic injuries.

"Tacks? Murdoc your chea--" Before her sentence was done, he flew faster, reaching up beside 2D and Noodle. Throughtout the rest of the second lap the sound of constant bikering was held between both men, side by side. The third lap was just ahead.

_Forth lap_

_Fifth lap_

_Tenth lap_

_Twentith lap_

By the 22nd lap the track seemed empty with only two members of the Gorillaz competing. This only made the crowd more interested. The world's most famous band. Of course the crowd's excited. Their speed was as if both motarcycles were just shot out of a cannon. It was difficult to keep up. Russel was extremely worried, mostly for the safety of the girls. A black and white line was just up ahead in sight. The finish line. Murdoc really had the feeling to push 2D, but Noodle was on as well. The results would be too close to call, there would have to be a photo shot. Both bikes ran the line at the speed of light. The crowd jumped from their seats to try and get a better look, but no point.

Russel, who was smart enough to look at the giant t.v screen above, went to cheack out the real winner. Other people pitched in to focus on the screen. A large gasp and an applause was soon heard through the entire sideline and bleachers. 2D, Noodle, Murodc, and Alice glued their eyes on the huge screen for the results.

----------------------------------------------------

**Zettai (Ze-ta-knee):-- **_I will_


	4. Chapter 4: Shared Thoughts

**Hi guys! Just to let you all know about the last chapter. The japanese word _Zettai _is actually pronunced like this.**

**Zettai (Ze-tie-E):**--_I will_

**Sorry for the mess-up before, but I rechecked. Isn't watching Pokemon in japanese audio with English subtitles very useful? Now I know how to say 'Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all' in Japanese, But not to get off track, on with the story!**

Chapter Cuatro

------

Murdoc and Alice stood on the highest level of the SuperBike stage. A tall and skinny blond haired lady walked up the side stairs of the stage, holding a pure golden cup-trophy with bills and coins inside. The glass medallion was seen dangling around her forearm. Russel, 2D, and Noodle stood within the rest of the crowd infront of the giant stage, watching the situation. The giant screen hovering overhead shone continuous playbacks of the final results in slow motions. It looks like Murdoc inched ahead just enough to win it. The lady stopped where the two winners stood. "The winners of the first annual SuperBike race are in honor to receive these gifts." She handed the prizes and left.

The crowd roared, overwhelmed to see their favorite bandmember. Noodle and Russel pushed through the oceans of people to reach Murdoc and Alice. Noodle rushed over to hug Alice, nearly knocking her to the stagefloor. "Alice! I'm so happy you won!"

"So am I!" She noticed Russel chatting with Murdoc, but 2D was no where to be found. "Hey, I wonder what happened to 2D."

The singer sat far from the boundaries of the racetrack, standing on the edge of a small bridge. A cigerette burned lightly between his fingers as the mainstream smoke vanished in the wind. "I let her down. What will I say to her?" He took another drag of his drug.

"You didn't let me down 2D. I really didn't care who would win."

2D heard the soothing voice of Noodle beside him. She rested her head on his arm and continued to talk. "Don't sulk for me. Can I ride home with you? Russel is taking the geep, and you and Murdoc have to take the motorcycles."

He flicked his cigerette into the river below. Not wanting Noodle to catch cancer by second-hand-smoke anytime soon. "I'll be 'appy as long as you are happy." He smiled and rested the side of his face onto the top of Noodle's head. The feel of her delicate hair was wonderful to his touch. He went on ahead to wrap his arm around her and pat her trisep area.

"Hey you two." Alice came by with icy cold chocolate ice-cream in her hands. "Sorry if I'm interupting anything, but Murdoc said we have some spare time to look around the city."

"Really?" Noodle said not pulling away from 2D. "He's never like that."

"Well, he wanted to see his lady fans back there. So he wanted to be left alone, and so he let us do whatever we want. He brought me this ice-cream and told me to go away." She took another lick of her brown cream. "I don't know where Russel went, probrably went out to eat."

"So where would you like to go?" Noodle asked. The three looked around, but the girls found nothing of their full interest. 2D however, saw a store holding afew images that caught his onyx eyes. "Oh. How 'bout over there?" He pointed to the place. A buddha store. They decided to agree on the visit.

On the way, 2D still held a face of sorrow. Alice noticed and tried to cheer him up. "2D. You don't have to feel sad any longer. Are you okay? I'm sorry if I..."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm really glad fer you. It's just...I wanted to impress Noodle."

"You did? You do know that Noodle loves you for just being you. And you tried 2D, she accepts your effort."

"Do you mean that?

"I course I do. I know Noodle, but you should know her better."

2D cheered up a bit. "Gee, thanks!"

"We're here!" Noodle cried out while standing at the door. Strange buddha symbols filled it outside and in. The trio scanned the store one more time before entering in.

"Hello! Anybody home!?" Noodle shouted to gain some attention, but the store seemed to be vacant. "Strange. The door is open, but no one is here."

2D stood near a giabt buddha statue and examined it. "So, wot do we do now?"

"2D-kun look!" Noodle rushed over to a large mat that seemed to hold five people at its maximum. She knelt down on her knees in the middle of it. "It's a meditation mat, come bond with me."

"Uh, I don't know if I should. Maybe Alice can do it."

Alice, who was now chewing on her ice-cream cone, hestitated for a moment. "No thanks. First of all I'm not buddist, and second, you 2D, alreadly share a bond with Noodle. So your perfect for her." She leaned in a little closer to 2D and whispered. "This might be your chance to impress her."

"If you say so." 2D decided to join Noodle on the meditation mat. He sat on his knees infront of her, staring blankly, unknown of what to do next. "Now wot Noodle?"

She released her hands from her pockets and reveled both palms wide open to him. "Place your hands on mine."

He did what he was told, saficed to the feel of Noodle's hands on his. From his palms now to the rest of his body, he placed himself in a state of relaxation. Even the annoying thoughts that once clouded his thoughrim completely faded away without a trace. Every fiber of his frame melted within as his eyes closed along with them. Complete darkness controled his sight, and when he opened them again the darkness still overshadowed.

------

"Noodle? Noodle?" 2D lookd around. Nothing but absolute blackness. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was glowing and eerie color of blue. It semed to be the only sourse of light to guide him. Another eerie light shone a few miles ahead, it seemed to be calling him. calling out his name. "2D! 2D!" He reconized the familiar soft voice of an asian girl. "Noodle!" He tried to run over, but it felt like walking on the moon. Slowly floating and swiming in midair, a body of light trying hard to reach the other. The blue lights soon came together and the two bonders locked hands.

"Noodle. Wot's going on? Where are we?"

"I think this is the area where our thoughts can communicate with each other." She lowered herself, trying to stand in midair. "Lets try to think of something together."

"Wot should we think about?"

"Lets think about the outside. Like the bridge and the racetrack."

The duo closed their eyes in sync. For a while nothing happened, but another bright light brust out of the darkness. The blinding explosion caused the black to fade and the white lights created blurred images until they came to be. 2D slowly opened his eye sockets, shocked at what was shone before him. He levitated over a familiar spot at the brigde where he and Noodle once were. Noodle, who was still locking hands with him, smiled at the sucess. "It worked 2D! This means our connection is strong."

"That's great!" He cheered. "But we're still floating."

"That's because this is only an image of our thoughts. Lets fly around and explore." She freed one hand from his grasp, but continued to hold onto the other. She flew as soft as the wind above the ground with 2D close behind her. Everything they pictured was just the way it was in the outside world. "Noodle?" 2D asked in midair. "Why isn't anyone 'ere?"

"This is our thoughts 2D, nobody eles needs to be here. Unless we think them."

"It feels so empty. Do you think the atmoshere is too?"

"You want to go see?" Without waiting for his answer, she faced torwards the sky as they both breezed upwards to the clouds.

-------

Alice licked off the melted remains of chocolate from her fingertips. She watched 2D and Noodle sitting on their knees on the mat, stif as stone. Their hands sitll pawed together and their eyes shut as doors. She found a small table and sat on it, looking out the window behind her to make sure no one was coming in. Soon, she returned her attention to the bonding couple. "What could those two be possibly doing?"

-------

"The planet is so pretty and blue from this distance." Noodle looked down at the round earth from her position in the ozone layer. "But your right 2D, it is kind of lonely with no one but us around." 2D didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes and thought of something on his own. The result of this caused the image of the earth to slowly fade away. The pitch black darkness snaked it's way back out again, with only 2D and Noodle with their bright light of support.

"Noodle, I know this is neat and 'oll, but 'ow do we go back?"

"Just think about it 2D. Throw yourself away from everything eles, and feel light as air." She retook his other hand. Now both hands were balled up together. "Think of being back in the room with me..."

The rest of her words seem to just fade. With his eyes still closed he pictured the best he can, but it didn't feel like complete darkness anymore. He felt soft touches and strokes from his azul hair and the soothing sound of an asian girl talking to his ear. "...2D, open your eyes and wake up."

Slowly opening those lids of his, he searched his surroundings and noticed that he was back in the buddha store. Still sitting on his knees on the meditation mat, Noodle stopped stroking his hair, and bent down to his level to give him a warm fitting hug cuddle. He did the same, realizing that they had shared something more then just a zen bond.


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscing

Capitulo Cinco

---------

Alice led the other two out the store. After that connection, 2D and Noodle were seen holding hands while walking down the sidewalk together behind Alice. She seemed happy for them both. "I'm glad your back to your normal giddy self 2D."

"Me too Alice." He said while giving Noodle's hand a small squeeze. After short seconds breezed by, Murdoc rode up to the group on his motarcycle. He stopped and parked it in a non-parking zone, but of course didn't care.

"Hi Murdoc-san!" Noodle waved. "I thought you'd be out somewhere."

"I am. I just needed to do something first." He jumped off his bike and approched Alice while digging something out of his back pocket. The item he was reaching for dangled from his fingers as it shone rainbow sparkles in the sunshine. "Looking for this, love?"

Alice refused to remove her eyes off the glass that swayed back and forth infront of her face. "The medallion."

"That's right."

She tried to reach for it, but Murdoc snatched it out of her reach. "Hey, I thought you were gonna give it to me."

"Your gonna have to beg me first."

"Murdoc! Your so mean!" She reached the best she could, but Murdoc found a way by either putting up his hand or foot as a sheild. He was having quite fun with it. "Are you gonna give it or not?"

"Am I?" He asked her in a playful tone.

"That's it!" Without thinking twice to hesitiate, she went on and kicked his abdomen area. Releasing a painful 'ow' and holding his _prized _body part, Murdoc flung the medallion in the air. Alice caught it just in time before it reached a small mud puddle. "Got it."

"What'd you do that for?" Murdoc asked as he slowly limped to his bike.

"For this." Alice said and placed the medallion around her neck. The bass player just grumbled and sped off on his bike. 2D and Noodle saw the whole thing from behind. "Yay! Go Alice!" Noodle cheered. "I've kicked Murdoc in the groins before."

"Have you really?" She asked her.

"Yup. It was fun." The two females laughed softly, leaving 2D pondering, which was highly rare for him to do. "Uh, Alice. 'Ow did you and Murdoc meet anyway?"

"Yes." Noodle agreed. "I've heard Murdoc say it, but I don't think it's all ture from his point of view."

"Well how did he say he met me?"

"Something about, traveling, staying at your house, and you kicking him out."

"That's not entirly ture. I would never kick him out of my house."

"Then, I'd like to hear the story from you. If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

--------------------------------------------

A thirty-nine year old Murdoc Niccals sat between a plane window and Russel Hobbs. Demon Days was complete and the band wanted to take some time off to themselves again, just like in phase one. 2D and Noodle took the time to do something on their own, making the other two oblivious to what it was. The bassist and the drummer both brought plane tickets to the states. Russel wanted to visit his folks in New York, and Murdoc wanted to go somewhere were the hot chicks roam in their domain. In order for him to reach that destination, he had to tag along Russel to New York first. The next stop would be where he wanted to go.

The plane softly landed at the Albany airport. Russel gathered up is luggage and decided to rent a car to NewYork city. Murdoc's luggage sat beside it's owner as he waited for the next flight. "I can't beleive you brought your winnebago." Russel said.

Murdoc grinned a bit. "I'll never take it out of my sight."

"Well, I'll be seeing ya' Muds. My parents won't wait." He left his leader alone who was waiting for his destination flight. Now that the rest of his band were fooling around with their own things, Murdoc was finally satisfied to be alone. The clouds outside began to turn gloomy as the blue slowly faded. Light thunder crackled along with it. "Maybe I'll check my bago." He lifted his stuff to the area where many cars were parked. On his way, he noticed a teenaged boy burning a few items he didn't want. One of them was the beloved Demon Days CD. This of course angered Murdoc.

"Hey kid!" He called out. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Just getting rid of all this junk. Mostly this CD. It sucks ass."

"That's _MY_ lovely album ya'know."

"Don't care." He toss it in the small flames. "Just try and stop me old man."

"_OLD MAN? STOP YOU? DON'T MIND IF I DO!" _He fumed and reached down in his suitcase to pull out a double-edged-headed ax. "I'LL GET YOU!"

The boy let out a blood-curling scream and ran for his life with Murdoc on his tail. They ran across the parking lot and into the airport of Albany. Murdoc smashing and bashing valuable items that belonged to either the airport or other people. He zoomed over the counter, creating ax markings. Blinded by anger, he couldn't determine which person was the one he was after in the first place. Cops and police cars barged their way in the airport. Guns aimed at a grave matter. As Murdoc violently swayed the ax the next thing he knew was a gun to his head and complete blackness.

_**LATER**_

"Mr. Niccals." The judge announced. "Do you realized what you've done?'

"No." Murdoc said rubbing his head. "That explains why my head hurts."

"Someone knocked you out with a gun. You weren't shot, but just badly...uh...bonked on the head..."

"A kid insulted me!" He stood up and shouted at the judge in the large courtroom.

"I understand, I know the whole situation from point A to Z. You do know that you could have possibly killed someone."

"It's not the first time I attempted to do that."

"Murdoc Niccals. Because of your outrageously ugly behavior, I sentence you to a pentaly of refusing to leave the state of New York within a year."

"What!?" He boomed aloud. "I have a flight to catch!"

"Your plane left hours ago." The female judge slammed the wooden hammer on her desk before Murdoc could say another word. What was he supposed to do in New York for a year? And what kind of sentence did the judge give him?

Leaving the courthouse filled with rage, Murdoc stormed his way to his winnebago in the parking lot. It's a good thing that he still had his winne with him or eles he'll go berserk. Thunder clashed above and a drizzle started to cascade. "Shit. Not now." He swore under his breath. He didn't need this, he didn't need any of this. He's been in New York too many times to count for tours and concerts. This would be really boring, no trills left. He had enough money, but most of it was at Kong. "What am I supposed to do now?"

The drizzle quickly turned into a mild rain as Murdoc groaned at the dark sky. "Damn you!" He screamed out of nowhere and pushed his back against the door of his car. "Damn you all." Allowing the rain to pound his face, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Glancing torward it with his red eye, he saw a girl about the age of seventeen holding a red umbrella. Protecting her from the rain. "What do you want?" He asked her. "If you want in I'm not in the mood."

She didn't say anything to him. All she did was slowly walk away to her car that was parked nearby. Her unbrella closed as she opened her car door and went in. The car began to move in a slow action for some reason, Murdoc couldn't take his eyes of her. It wasn't in a way of wanting like he always does with women, but he seemed to feel some sort of aura from this girl. Just _this_ girl. He decided to play along with her game. He jumped in his winnebago and followed her. She sped up once she noticed Murdoc following. _"What are you trying to do?"_ Murdoc thought to himself.

The traveling eventually led them both to a nice home where the rain stopped, and away from the hussle and bussle of the big city. The teenaged girl parked her car in it's place and got out to enter her cozy home. Before stepping foot inside, she seemed to be waiting for him. Waiting for Murdoc. Understanding, he stepped out his winnebago to follow her inside. The front door closing behind them.

Murdoc glanced around. "This is a nice place you have here." The next thing he knew was a pale white towel at his wet face. He got the signal and dried himself off. "Oh thank you." He hung the towel down on a nearby chair. "Well, I better be going." He said while backing his way to the front door.

"Where will you go?" The girl asked him.

That whole question stopped him from leaving. Where will he go? He didn't want to travel around one state like some hobo for a year. Eventhough he has everything he needed in his winnebago, another thing made him wonder. _This_ _girl._ He felt a strange aura within her, like a firey phoenix ready to plunge and attack without warning. He ignored the front exit and approched her, scanning her like he always does with women. He liked the way her ocean eyes sparkled threw her glasses, and her long brown hair also caught his attention. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you live alone?"

"No, but my parents and little sister are out."

"So, uh, where's your room?"

"Don't try anything funny with me _Murdoc Niccals._ I know your game."

"Wait! How do you know my name? I never told you."

"I'm a Gorillaz fan. A_ BIG _one."

He was really glad to hear that. Right away he would get along quite well with this girl. A question was cooped up deep down inside him. He took the idea to ask it. "Hey listen. Can I stay for a couple of days? At least until I find something to do around here?"

"I don't mind." She smiled warmly at him. "Make yourself at home, Murdoc."

He might as well stay. It was better than doing nothing, but he can asume that her aura would never change. "Hey, I never got your name."

"It's Alice. Nice to finally meet you."

----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke

Capitulo seis

**Once again I don't own Gorillaz or the Odyssey, which is the name of the band who made these lyrics in this chapter possible, but I don't think you needed to know that right now.**

-------

"So that's how it really happened?" Noodle asked with a shocked expression.

"Yup." Alice responded. "Every word."

"So 'ow did 'e come back to England?" 2D asked.

"Well his sentence was over, and he just left me."

"Just like 'at?"

"No, not right away. He stayed with me for a few more months then left. After weeks without him, I began to miss those times we spend together. Like walks in the park and stuff like that. That's why I came here. I miss him."

"He walked in the park with you?" He questioned her again.

"He grew very fond of me once we got to know one another. He didn't show it as much, but I could tell for sure. Sometimes he would go back and forth to different bars and clubs around the city, but he always came back to my place. Kind of like a boomerang."

"That is really nice to let him crash at your place." Noodle brought up.

"I really didn't mind. I had lots of fun with him, though there were some weird times that I don't want to discuss right now."

"Like wot?" Asked the blue haired vocalist.

"...I said they don't need to be discussed right now."

"Well then... "Noodle changed the subject."...shall we find Russel-chun right now?"

"Yes, we shall."

-------

Across the street, down the block, and between the corners, they all spotted Russel sitting by himself near a window; helping himself to some large plates of succulent food. They all walked in the restaurant and sat where the hungry drummer was. Noodle slumped down on the seat beside Russel, while 2D and Alice sat across from them. "Hello Russel-chun."

"Hey everybody. Where's Murdoc?"

Alice crossed her arms and sank in the attached seat with 2D. "He's out frolicking somewhere..."

"You okay girl?" The drummer asked concerned.

"I'm okay." She took a second glance at the medallion again. "...it's just..."

"Hey, did Muds give that to ya?"

"Yes Russel."

"Strange. He's never done anything like that."

2D and Noodle scanned the remnants of the half quiet restaurant. An empty stage was set at the far end attached to a wall. A dusty grand piano and an acoustic guitar sat lamely on the front of the stage, taking up mass. The Japanese teenager smiled at the thought of a silent idea. 2D only stared blankly at the airspace around him. "Um, 2D-kun?" She tapped his folded hands resting on the table. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Huh?" 2D broke the special trance he had, unaware of what Noodle just said.

She sighed in disappointment before getting up and dragging 2D to the old stage. "This place is boring without any fun, why don't we crank it up a notch?"

"Crank it up a ...wot...?" 2D asked scratching his head.

Shaking her head in disbelief she spread her arms wide in the atmosphere, trying to show him what she meant. "Isn't this place kind of boring?"

"Isn't that 'ow most eating places are supposed to be?"

She threw her arms down and pointed at the stage. "What do you see there 2D?"

The singer tuned to where Noodle's finger was gesturing. The dusty stage sat lonely and vacant with just two instruments as company. 2D's face lighted up soon after. "Oh! A piano!" A second later he zoomed his lanky legs over to the stage. Noodle followed close behind him.

Russel and Alice stopped their conversation to see 2D and Noodle with the instruments. Other people in the restaurant looked as well. Removing the guitar from the small stand, a silver karaoke machine was seen hidden behind it. Noodle cheered even more. "2D! We can pick a song to sing!"

"Well I guess 'at explains the curtain behind us."

Noodle turned silently. A giant grey curtain was camouflaged with the rest of the walls atmosphere. "Perfect!" She squealed. Pulling on it in excitement a huge screen emerged from behind. "This is where the lyrics go!"

2D showed a face of confusion. "I thought we were singing."

"You don't get it do you?" Noodle switched on the screen and the karaoke while scanning the many choices. "No. No. No. No. No...Maybe...No...No...Ohhh... This one!"

People stopped eating, and the cookers stopped cooking. Alice and Russel ran up to the side of the stage to ask what was going on. "Are you two sure about this?"

"Hai" Noodle grabbed the guitar around her as well as the mike. "Is this place ready?" She called out.

The whole restaurant turned their tables and chairs to dash up to the stage where 2D and Noodle was. The crowd grew larger and larger as more and more people came in the restaurant just to see them perform. Neon lights shined and Alice and Russ were more cramped up then ever.

2D scanned the area. "How many people are in this town?"

"It doesn't matter 2D-kun." She pressed a button on the silver machine as the music started up loudly. "I'll begin the song."

The tunes and beats grew with the harsh rhythm, and the multitude of people below danced to a great time. The boring old restaurant transformed to a wild rave.

_New York girl_

_Running, pretty, New York City girl_

_Twenty-five, thirty-five_

_Hello, baby, New York City girl_

Russel turned up the volume on the machine. Loving the beat, he danced along to it as well.

_You grew up riding the subways, running with people_

_Up in Harlem, down on Broadway_

_You're no tramp; you're no lady, taking that street talk_

_You're the heart and soul of New York City_

2D then took over the singing solo of Noodle and also played on the large grand piano.

_And love, love is just a passing word_

_It's the thought you had in a taxi cab that got left on the curb_

_When he dropped you off at East Eighty-Third_

_You're a native New Yorker_

_You should know the score by now_

_You're a native New Yorker!_

Noodle looked over to the side as 2D sang the coda over. "Alice-sama! You want to sing?"

The New Yorker hesitated for a moment. "Uh...maybe, I would love too..." The next thing was Noodle taking her arm and dragging her on stage. She passed the mike to Alice as she started to sing perfectly.

_Music plays, everyone's dancing closer and closer_

_Making friends and finding lovers_

_There you are lost in the shadows, searching for someone_

_To set you free from New York City_

_And, whoa, where did all those yesterdays go_

_When you still believed love could really be like a Broadway show?_

_You were the star_

_When did it close?_

2D and Noodle were both astound as much as Russel was. Alice sang beautiful notes in an awesome way. They never knew, she could be useful for the band in some sort of way.

_I'm a naive New Yorker_

_No one opens the door for a naive New Yorker_

_Native, native, native New Yorker_

_What are you waiting for, no one opens the door_

_I'm a native New Yorker for a native, for a native New Yorker_

The song ended to a finishing close, and the large crowd over did the applauses. The music automatically changed to the next song as Alice handed the mike to the next person who stepped up on stage to sing. The mass of people started dancing to the wild rave music. The four friends managed to roughly push pass the sea of folks and found their way out the wild restaurant.

"I'm glad we're out of that place." Noodle breath a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what Murdoc's doing right now." Alice pondered.

Russel took out the geep's key. It was a good thing that he brought the geep to take him the restaurant, or else they would have to walk all the way back to the racetrack. "C'mon gang. We need to get those motorcycles before we head back to the studio."

-------

"Murdoc!" Alice jumped off the geep to run over to him. "I didn't know you'd be here too!"

He showed a short angry frown. "It was all nice and dandy until her husband showed up and ruined our moment...oh well."

"You what!" Alice fumed within.

"What? She was nice and tender. Maybe the next girl will give me that lucky chance."

"Next girl?!...Lucky chance?!...Grrr, Murdoc you..."

"Whoa! Don't get mad at me. You know I go after the pretty ones. Why are you so upset?"

Noodle stood in between the gap of Murdoc and Alice. "Hey, Alice-sama. Don't get mad at Murdoc for trying to take a married women from her husband."

"It's not that! It's...It's..."

"It's what then? Tell us."

She just glared at Murdoc, ignoring Noodle in front. For what seemed like an everlasting leer attack she roughly turned to the geep and buckled back in crossing, her arms. 2D and Russel were a bit confused to what just happened.

"Whatever." Murdoc shrugged it off and hopped on his bike and zoomed off to follow the geep once Noodle jumped back in the geep, and 2D found his motorcycle. Traveling on the way to Kong was kind of quiet. Alice tuned the volume up on her MP3 player to calm that silent rage. "He's still going around doing his same old business. Doesn't he even care that I'm here?" A thought came to her mind in a flash. He did make her room all by himself, maybe he does care. Just shown in different ways. The mixture of the high music and past thoughts calm her silent rage to forgiving sadness.

-----------------------

**Lyrics by the Odyssey**

**Native New Yorker---1977**


	7. Chapter 7: Moonlight Darkness

Capitulo seven

**AN: I would like to thank all you people who reviewed for my latest oneshot ****Eavesdropping Exposed****. After reading ****Eavesdropping**** most of you wanted to know what happened behind the door. I never knew I could pull a trick like that on all of you. Hmmm...I should do it again sometime...maybe not.**

-----------

Alice walked cautiously to the Winnebago in the dark. It would have been difficult for any person to navigate through these amazing halls, but she knew the landscape of the studio backwards and forwards. Handling her dim flashlight through the black as help, she quietly turned the knob from the door that led to the carpark. Also, she held hope that a zombie or demon won't jump out unexpectedly and eat her in 23 seconds flat. The cold ground of the carpark was felt right through her thin socks as she made her way to the entrance of Murdoc's wagon.

It wasn't rocking tonight. That was a good sign for her to see. Murdoc would be sleeping alone tonight, but his lights were still on and it was only 11 P.M. Typical for Murdoc. Usually he would stay up until the next morning and sleep in the late afternoon. Guess there wasn't much of any fun to do around tonight. Good for her. She tapped lightly on his door, not wanting to wake up 2D in the basement nearby. She heard a zipper fly up as the door gave way in the night. Murdoc was seen standing topless with only his long dark jeans and boots. Sexy.

"Alice? What are you doing up late?"

"I can't sleep. You're bothering me."

He raised an eyebrow, although it couldn't be seen through his bangs. "How am I, if your room is nowhere near here?"

She shook the thought off. He wasn't bothering her physically, but mentally. "Never mind. Just forget it." Both of them stood there a bit, not knowing what to do or say next, until Alice broke the very awkward silence. "So Murdoc...are you gonna let me in?"

The satanic bass player rolled his eyes and sighed. "This better be important love." He opened his door wider as Alice just dashed right in. "Hey! Hey! Not so fast now love!"

Roaming around, not like she really needed to, the place was in fact dirty, but warm. "So Murdoc, erm...how are you?" She kind of didn't know what to ask him right now.

"How am I? I was about to catch some Z's." He noticed that she seemed to be holding something. "What's that you got there?"

"Huh? My flashlight?"

"No. I mean that box."

"Oh. This is my mini radio. I brought it with me just in case you were a little down. I sometimes call it my mood box." She placed the radio down next to Murdoc where he sat as she sat along beside him.

"Mood box? Why?"

"Well it just so happens that every time I play a song it matches with whatever I feel or think of." She pushed the radio more closely towards him. "Go ahead. Give it a try."

"Do I have to?"

"Hmmm. Now that you've mentioned it...yes!"

Looking back and forth between Alice and the radio, he moved his hand to the knob of the radio and turned it. The first song spilled out from the tiny turn. It was a rap song.

_It's gettin' hot in here. So take off all your clothes_

_I am, getting so hot; I wanna take my clothes off_

Murdoc quickly changed the song station in a way that makes you say '_Are you okay Murdoc?' _the song switched to a slow love song.

_Throw your clothes on the floor_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

Murdoc changed the music again. An unpleasant rhythm and blues song was sounded then after.

_And when I get this feeling, I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, is good for me, oh baby, makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush_

Murdoc looked at the radio wide eyed. He swiftly changed it again, practically picking it up and about to smash it to bits. "Shut up you Goddamn piece o' shit!" He put the radio back down and turned it off. "Here Alice, I don't want to listen anymore."

She glanced to and fro from Murdoc and her mood box. Surprised at the results. Possibly shocked even. "Well then...how about a dance song?" She turned it back on and changed the station; another slow love song came up.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen shine so bright_

Alice stood up and took Murdoc greasy hands. "Dance with me Murdoc. Will you?"

"Absolutely not!" Murdoc snatched his hands away. "I will not humiliate myself in an hour of-"

"Pleeeeease!" She retook his hand in hers. "Just this once. For me. It might help me go back to bed."

He wanted to sigh and say no, but instead he smiled at her. "Okay love, just this once for you." He might as well _try_ it.__

_There nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight _

Alice wrapped her arms around Murodc's shoulders and rested her head on his bare chest. Murdoc forced a large lump in his throat to go down as he slowly moved his hands in a position on her waist.__

I_ have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight __  
__Lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

She closed her eyes and slowly moved along with the soothing music. Relaxing herself. Murdoc tried his best, but he was kinda concentrating on two things at one time. On Alice, and not trying to step on her toes. They both danced for what seemed like a long while.

_The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red, lady in red, my lady in...red___

The song ended as the radio announced that was their last song for the night. It gave a proper conclusion before static was sounded. Murdoc stopped. "Uh. Alice...the songs over."__

Alice woke up from her dance trance. "Hm. Oh, sorry Murdoc. I kinda dozed off. I felt relaxed there."

"Ready for bed now?"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Yeah. Thanks." She turned off her radio. "You can keep it in here if you want to listen some more."

Calming down from his previous act with the radio he smiled. "Thank you love...Oh, and uh...one more thing." He went up to her and picked her up princess style. "You look terribly exhausted. How about I take you to your room?"

Alice leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. "That's very nice of you. Thanks."

Taking his first few steps out of the Winnebago, he walked down the dark halls. Only having the bright moonlight as a proper guide. By the time he reached Alice's room she was out like a light. He opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake her up. He placed her softly on her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. "Good night Alice." Of course no response except a slight snore from her nose. Murdoc was actually glad as he looked around, making sure that no one was looking he placed a tiny kiss on Alice's forehead before he left her room. "God Alice. If only I could subtract 20 years from my life right now." He began to make his way back to his winnebago.

Slightly opening one eye and removing her glasses, she smiled before returning back to sleep.

------------------

Around 2:30 A.M, the bright moonlight shone on Alice's face in her bedroom. The medallion still rested around her neck, she seemed to never take it off. The halls of Kong were quiet until the time the symbol on Alice's medallion shone in the moonlight. Her door slowly opened as a tiny dark figure crawled its way on top of her and growled. The low sound woke her up as she spotted two shinning red eyes staring at her. She put her glasses on to take a better look. A tiny demon was seated on her stomach, but this demon was not the same demon seen in the lobby or the bathroom, this one looked more dragon-like. Alice released a blood curling scream.

Noodle was the first to respond since her room was right beside Alice's. She leaped from her wooden framed futon and bashed her way into Alice's room. "Alice! What is wro-?" She noticed the tiny dragon demon growing in size length wise until it reached its full size of 23 feet long. Alice tried to run around her room, but it wasn't difficult for the dragon to grab her in its massive claws.

The Japanese teenager zoomed back to her room to retrieve her large orange crush arms. She attached the crushing swords to both of her arms, then returning to where the dragon was. She used her crush arms to slice the dragon's belly. It gave out a giant roar that echoed in the middle of the night. Russel was next to come by since his room was down the next hallway. He spotted Noodle and Alice on the floor. "Noodle! What the-HOLY!" He also saw the dragon that now started to bleed. Bright red blood shone on Noodle's crush arms.

"Noodle! What the hell is that!?" Russel exploded through all the dragons roaring.

"I don't know! Go get Murdoc and 2D!" Afterwards, Noodle karate-kick flipped on the dragons head and removed one of her crush arms to stab its skull. Where she stabbed it, a symbol began to glow and eerie green. She stopped for awhile to study it. It was the same symbol on Alice's medallion. The dragon managed to rip Noodle off its head to send her flying at the wall, causing her severe pain.

Murdoc, Russel, and 2D finally reached Alice's trashed room. Murdoc couldn't believe what he was seeing; Alice was scrambled on the floor. "Alice!" He ran over to get her, but the bloody dragon lifted her up and violently shoved him away. "Hey! Get off her!" Murdoc didn't quit, while 2D and Russel were caring for Noodle, Murdoc clutched onto the dragon's devil-like tail as it burst out the wall and into the night sky.

"Murdoc!" Russel called out behind him as the black dragon carried them away. The night sky started to changed to a blinding red light as the dragon brewed flames in the clouds. Murdoc began to climb up its tail, but the dragon felt him. It shook Murodc off wildly as Murdoc tumbled into his own landfill. It was a good thing that the zombies weren't active. The full moon shone that same symbol as on Alice's medallion as it opened up a vortex, allowing the dragon to enter. Once the dragon disappeared in the moon the sky turned to its normal color, but the vortex was still opened.

The other three members of the band were standing at the opening in the wall were the dragon flew out. Murdoc Laid in the trash filled ground gazing at the moon vortex as it slowly closed. "Alice..."

-----------------

**AN: I'll admit, I could be lazy at some times, so if you want to know who sang these songs earlier, you can look them up yourself, or e-mail me privatly. I am a bit disappointed that this story is not getting enough reviews, so I would like to thank the only people who helped me keep this story alive. Thank you to: **_**Glasscase of Emotions, The 'Blur' Witch**_**, and most of all **_**MarqueeMoonGirl**_**. You guys rock out loud! Once again, thank you for your support.**


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight star

Capitulo Ocho

--------

Murdoc paced back and fourth in his Winnebago with the others. Russel sat thinking as well, while 2D sat on the dirty, old couch taking care of an injured Noodle on his lap. "Will someone tell me what the hell just happened?!" Murdoc shot out in an angry tone.

"Well Murdoc." Russel began. "A dragon just barged right in and-"

"I know how it happened!...I just can't believe it..." The bass player slumped in a nearby chair.

2D, who now noticed what was wrong with his boss, carefully set Noodle down on the couch, and went up to Murdoc who was thinking hard of what to do next. "Um...Murdoc?" He said nervously. "Are you okay?"

He raised his head at the singer with frustrated eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

2D brought up his arms to shield himself in fright. The intense yelling also caused him to fall back, slamming into a nearby bookshelf. The large amount of books piled on top of 2D until he was fully covered underneath. The last book that fell tumbled off the pile and opened up to a page that caught Murdoc's attention. "Hey. I don't remember having this book." He picked it up. There was a weird symbol that covered all of both pages. "Wait. This is the symbol on Alice's medallion!"

2D poked his head out of the rubble of books. "It wha-?"

Russel was now standing beside Murdoc to take a look at the book. "Wow, your right Muds, but what does it mean?"

"That symbol..."

The three men turned to the direction where Noodle weakly sat up on the couch. 2D ran up to her side. "Noodle, yer still hurt..."

She showed a face of bravery. "I'll be fine 2D-kun. You know me." She lifted herself to walk over to the book Murdoc held. "That's it! That's the one! I saw that sign on the dragons head, right after I stabbed it."

The black drummer pondered. "Do ya' think that they both have some kind of connection?"

"That's probably why it took Alice...but why?" Murdoc was both angry and confused. "Why the hell did it do it?!" The combined emotions caused him to drop the book as it turned pages again. This time it came to a page filled with everlasting information.

2D, who noticed the change in the pages, lifted the book up himself. The many big words confused his brain, but most of them weren't real words at all. Just miniature versions of different kinds if signs and symbols. "Guys, uh, maybe I'm just getting those 'eadaches again, but I 'fink I've never seen an alphabet like this before."

Murdoc snatched the book back to take a closer look at it. The information provided was a language not of this world, probably not of this universe even. "Strange." Murdoc said scanning the pages with his finger. "I can read some of it."

"Wot does it say?" 2D asked curiously.

"All I can read is that it's a legend about the dragon demons. They were banned from the demon worlds because they were too rowdy to control. They were granted their own dimension, and separated from all other creatures...that's it."

"That's all you can read?" Russel asked. "How come only you can read it?"

"Maybe because when your a devil worshiper, your devoted to find out all things demonic, but this is all I can read for now. I still don't understand what Alice has to do with it."

Noodle stood on her tippy-toes to have a better look at the book herself. As the three older men bickered, she scanned the weird alphabet. After a few seconds of study, she grabbed the book from Murdoc's hands. The rest of the band stood surprised as the Japanese girl flowed through the lettering without struggle as she read.

_"The dragon demons were the hardest to control, they all had to be taken from the demon world and into their own dimension separated from all other creatures. The vortex that leads to the land of the dragons is only activated when the sacred symbol is active nearby. Afterwards, a servant dragon is released from the dragon realms to take back their sacred symbol for a source of energy. This energy is used to power the dimension as it alternates from fire, to ice, to water for the needs of the environments of different types of dragons.The symbol is then taken to Cynder, the black dragon queen. She's at the far end if the ice realm. The energy will be harnessed there."_

Murdoc, Russel, and 2D stood shocked, surprised, with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. Noodle smiled proudly, she knew that the boys wanted to know how she understood that, but of course they would be too speechless to ask. "Well boys, I was a super shoulder for the government, and they taught me everything. You would be surprised at what I know. What do you expect?"

Breaking his own dazzle ness, Murdoc continued on. "So, is that all it says?"

"Well, not really. It also says that..." Before she finished her sentence, there as a giant shake in the ground. The band ran out the Winnebago, and out the studio to witness a blood red sky and a pale white full moon. Tons of dragons made their way in and out of the moon vortex from their dimension to the earth. The band hid behind some giant rocks so they wouldn't be within the dragons sight.

2D squealed in fear, holding Noodle close. "It's becoming an hour of mayhem I tell you!"

"Shuddup dullard...you don't want to be taken either do you?"

2D covered his mouth from what Murdoc said, scared at what will happen if he didn't. The bass master ignored 2D, and crouched more closely to Noodle. "Noodle. Did the book say anything about how to get to the dragon realms if it's in the sky?"

Noodle gazed up at the moon, which was actually the vortex for the dragons. "I think we have to fly up there." She said pointing up to the sky.

2D looked more frightened. "Up...there?...You mean..._fly?_...with the..._dragons?_"

"How else would we get up there 2D-kun?"

"But the thing is..." Russel brought up. "...Just how do we get up there?"

"I got that covered." Murdoc announced. "Follow me."

----------------

Murdoc safely led the band back to the carpark, where a huge tan tarp hung over a large area where the geep usually sat. "We should be able to reach that portal with this baby."

"So what's with the big tarp Muds?" Russel wanted to know.

"It's not the tarp it's what's underneath the tarp..." Pulling the large tan tarp the beloved geep was reveled. "I have made some improvements with this thing here."

Noodle took some time to go around and scan the geep for anything new. "I don't see anything new Murdoc-san."

"That's because I didn't show you yet." He swiftly grabbed the keys from his pocket and jumped in the driver's seat. Placing the keys in its ignition the geep started up, but still nothing new. A small reddish button with pictures of wings was seated next to the turbo-boost button. Murdoc pressed it and in 23 seconds airplane-like wings emerged from the sides of the geep.

"Whoa Murdoc!" Russel lightly caressed the side of the left wing. "The color matches the geep itself. When did this happen?"

"I figured I needed this one day, but I haven't hired a stunt man to test it yet. They just charge so much these days. So instead, I was gonna let 2D test it out for me."

"Me?" 2D was a bit shocked, but at the same time happy to know that Murdoc needed his assistants for something not musically related. "'at's very nice of you Murdoc, but why me? I mean...wot if it crashes, burn up to pieces, explodes, and then falls to the ground in giant flames around me?"

"That's why I have you to test it…" Murdoc told him with a nasty grin.

"Oh..." 2D hung his head in sadness.

"Don't let it bother you 2D-kun." Noodle jumped in the back behind the passenger seat. "This is very clever Murdoc."

Russel brought in a clock and watch as he sat next to Noodle. 2D was a bit skeptical about the new look and it took him a while to get in. "What is that Russel?" Noodle asked pointing at his gears. "Is that to tell the different types of phases of the moon?"

"You got it right sista! This helps lets us know when the next full moon will be active. I've studied about the different days so we can get out of there at the right time."

"Good thinking."

When 2D was finally in the passenger seat, Murdoc rolled his eyes and started the geep. The engine roared like never before as he turned the wheel to face a huge titanium door that wasn't noticed or even there. "When was that door installed?" Noodle asked from the backseat.

"Not too long ago, but I never told any of you lots." He stepped on the gas and pressed the turbo-boosters. 2D squealed and whimpered as soon as they reached the air. Once outside in the blood red sky they flew smooth and fast as a jet plane. Unfortunately, the multitudes of demon dragons spotted them as well.

2D shook in fear franticly. "They saw us! We're dead!"

Noodle wrapped her arms around the frightened 2D's neck. "It is going to be alright 2D. You just have to calm down. Hold on to me okay?"

A red servant dragon flapped its giant wings to reach the geep. Murdoc turned up the power boosters a bit more. "We're almost there!"

The fierce beast filled its mouth with embers and a gigantic fireball formed in its mouth as it opened wide. The dragon called out the attack before two heat flaming balls emerged and flew swiftly as stars towards the wings of the geep.

_"MEGA FLAME."_

The two fireballs struck each wing of the flying vehicle as it pointed down towards the ground ready to crash and burn. "Shit!" Murdoc cursed out loud. "I knew I should have let the dullard drive alone first!"

2D was in a huge panic, he clutched Noodle's arms tight enough to make them change colors. "AAAHHH! We're gonna die I just know it! Death is coming! No way we can survive this! I want me fluffy pink pillow!" He started to suck his thumb.

Sighing at his childish behavior, Noodle managed to squirm free from 2D's grip. The vocalist noticed this and looked around to find Noodle facing the group of dragons chasing them. "Noodle! Wot are you doing?! Come back over 'ere!"

Russel saw Noodle change in a position like she was going to jump or something "Noodle, baby-girl, what are you doing?!"

"Russel-Chun! Tell Murdoc to face the geep strait!" Noodle seemed to know what she was doing, after all, Russel trusted her. He gave Murdoc the news and the geep eventually faced strait, but it was still going down. Noodle stood up in the backseat holding the metal bar for support. She called out to the flying dragons miles from her and gaining closer. "Hey you! We're not dead yet! Come and get us you baka dragons!"

"Noodle! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Russel tried to pull her back into the geep. "This is no time to provoke them!"

The red dragon seemed really aggravated as it created another single ember filled fireball. It called out the attack before the ball hit the flaming boosters of the geep.

_"PETTY FLAME."_

The fireball made contact with the flaming boosters. This created hyper speed from the back as the geep flew strait. Murdoc understood the plan and forced the geep to face upwards to the portal. They reached it in time before it closed in front of the dragons face. The band then crashed to solid ground as the geep came to a complete stop once it rammed into a large boulder. They all got up, making sure they were okay.

"Is everyone alive?" Murdoc searched the perimeter.

Noodle got up from the rubble of the geep's leftovers. "I'm okay. Russel's fine too." She rubbed her head. "Where's 2D?"

2D emerged from nowhere behind a large broken piece of the geep. He felt around himself and patted every part of his body. "I-I-I'm alive! Yay!" He jumped around in happiness.

Murdoc frowned. "Aw...the dullard isn't dead after _that?"_

Noodle glanced around the area. The whole environment was a scarlet red color. "Murdoc. Where are we?"

Bringing out the book he turned to a page where he could read most, but not all, of the words. "We're in the portal in the fiery field."

**Learn Japanese:**

**Baka: Stupid**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fiery Field

Capitulo nueve

---------

The large demonic dragon landed softly on a lava coated landscape as it stomped its way to its nest in a cave. It placed an unconscious Alice down in its nest before turning around to fly away out the cave. Two small baby dragons, one red and the other pink, crawled their way over to Alice. The red one began to talk. "Oh-no. We're gonna get in trouble." The pink dragon beside the red one only whimpered since it couldn't talk.

Slowly opening her eyelids, Alice's blurred vision soon became clear once she saw the two baby dragons flying over her. The red one flapped its small yellow wings as it also had two large yellow horns the size of its own head. Its snout was pointed and the tip of its long tail was gold like its eyes. It also had a yellow belly. "Are you okay?" It seemed to ask her.

Alice sat up from her laying position and released a scream. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you?"

"Well...you're in the fiery field in the dragon realms, and my name is Flame. I am a fire dragon in training." From the kiddish tone in its voice Alice could tell that Flame was a male dragon. Flame flew over to the pink dragon. "And this is my little sister Ember, also a fire dragon in training." Ember looked no different from Flame except that her snout was more rounder, and her horns were smaller. Her eyes were blue.

Precipitation made its way down Alice's skin. Either from the environmental heat or realizing she was worried. "AH! I must be dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She banged herself on the head, hoping to wake up.

Ember sniffed the air. She's detected something else in this world. She flew down the cave to try and find out what it might be. "Where's she going?" Alice asked.

"Someone's here. It will be dangerous for them if they stay any longer. The fire realms are starting flood."

"Flood?"

"Oh don't worry your safe high up in this cave. Now, you can't stay here in your sleeping clothes. I'll see what I can do for you Alice." Flame flew away in another part of the fire cave.

"Wait! How do you know my name? And why am I here?"

"I'll explain everything!" Flame cried from above.

---------

"'ow long 'ave we been walking for?" 2D wined for what looked like the one hundredth time.

"Dullard. Shut your face or I'll shut it for you!" Murdoc threatened.

2D stayed silent for a few more moments until he complained about the heat again. "Is it just me or is it getting more hotter in 'ere?"

Murdoc couldn't bare it any longer. He took the old book in his hands and whacked 2D upside the head with it. "Noodle, Russel. If I kill the dullard would that be murder or charity?"

The young Asian girl snatched the book from Murdoc's grip. She didn't allow for Murdoc to hurt 2D anymore. "Murdoc! We are all here to find Alice. Not fool around." She opened the book to a useful page and read to herself for awhile. "Well boys, the fiery field will be alternating to the northwind field pretty soon."

"The what?" Russel questioned.

"The northwind field." Noodle repeated. "It's the water type environment for the water dragons. Not much here is talked about it, just that we have to get to high ground when we feel quakes and chasms start to appear." She closed the book as dust particles spewed out from between the pages.

"I just realized something!" 2D panicked again. "We don't 'ave any food or supplies or any extra anything! And we can't get back home! We're gonna die!" He grabbed his head and throbbed as he screamed. "We're the only people 'ere, we're gonna 'ave to repopulate it!"

"Dullard you're losing it! Shut up! Besides, how are we gonna repopulate the place with people if we're all guys?" Murdoc and 2D stopped their quarreling, and both stared at Noodle next to them who heard the whole conversation.

Noodle backed away from the two men. "No, no. Don't get any ideas please."

"I got dibs on Noodle!" Murdoc claimed as he began to dash over to her, but only to be stopped by 2D pulling on his cape. "No Murdoc, I saw 'er first!" He jumped over Murdoc and almost grabbed Noodle. Noodle however, dodged 2D's hands and flipped on a high rock. "Don't touch me! Don't come any closer you two!"

Russel, who wasn't paying attention at all, played with the watch gadget trying to figure out the right time to get out of the dragon dimension. A full moon mostly appears once a month and the entire band can't stay here for a whole month. Maybe the book says something about the time system in this dimension. The drummer now focused his attention to the rest of the band behind him. He flinched once he saw 2D grabbing Noodle by her arms, and Murdoc held both her legs.

"Let go Nut-face!" Murdoc threatened to 2D again.

"No! She likes me better anyway. I'm nice and gentle, besides you already have Alice."

"What!" Murdoc dropped Noodle's legs, and 2D dropped the rest of Noodle once Murdoc took his tight grip to 2D's neck. "Take that back faceache!"

Russel helped Noodle off the rocky ground. "Alright you two. Knock it off!" He used his giant foot to kick Murdoc off 2D. "Settle down man!"

The singer dusted himself off and proceeded over to an unhurt Noodle. "I'm sorry Noodle." 2D apologized. "I was just scared."

Noodle smiled at him. "That is okay 2D-kun, but you may have me when I'm ready." She walked past him; still smiling.

"Does 'at mean...?" He thought about it for a long while before rubbing it in Murdoc's face. "Ha! Murdoc! I told you she wants me!"

The bass player just snorted. Not saying sorry to Noodle at all. Russel was glad the fighting stopped, he can now reason with them. "Noodle. Does the book say anything about time in this dimension? We can't stay here and wait until the next portal opens on a full moon a month from now."

He was right. An entire month here stuck with alternating habitats wasn't a good plan. Praying that she would find something, Noodle flipped the book open and scanned her finger across the sensitive pages. It was either this or a threesome with 2D and Murdoc. Shaking off the horrible thought she finally found a small section discussing time. "Great news boys!" She shut the book. "It turns out that a whole month on earth is the same as three days here. The alternates don't apply, they switch at random."

"So we have three days or one month to look for Alice?" Murdoc asked with hope.

"Seems like it." She answered. "But the thing is we don't know where to start looking. This place is so big it could take more than just three days here." Noodle paused. She felt something wet under her. The rocky ground was slowly flooding with pure water. "Oh-no. It's happening! The northwind field will soon take over!"

2D and Murdoc looked at the water beneath them. "It's only a small amount Noodle. Nothing to worry. I don't see any chasms or feel any quakes either."

"Oh yeah? Well wot do you call 'at?" 2D pointed a lanky finger to a giant crack in the ground. The band ran over to it and discovered that it was actually a giant chasm. They couldn't get too close to it since huge amounts of flaming lava exploded from the bottom and made its way to the top, creating some sort of wall. "Ahhh!" 2D screamed. "A firewall!" He hid behind Noodle.

"We must get to high ground!" Noodle warned.

Ember had suddenly flew down towards Noodle and started pulling her hair with her mouth. She made small puppy noises to get Noodle's attention. Noodle saw Ember and jumped a little in surprise, but soon realized that this was no situation to panic in. "Aww, how cute are you?!" She made a cute face at the pink dragon, but soon found out the real reason when Ember flew slowly back to the way she came. Noodle figured it out and told her friends. "We should go that way!"

"Are you sure?" Russel asked concerned.

"Hai! C'mon!" Dashing past fallen rock, Noodle led the way behind Ember. A flashflood was running right behind them. The excess amounts of water cooled the lava to create new land for the next alternating habitat. Reaching a cave it soon turned out to be a fork in the hot cavern. "Which way?" 2D panicked.

Noodle took to the cave on the right, before she entered; water began to explode from the huge cracks in the walls. It overflowed quickly as another flashflood appeared. The gang had no choice but to go the other way. They eventually reached a dead end, still no Alice. The flashflood was gaining faster behind them now. Murdoc looked up towards the dead end; there was a cave at the very top. Maybe Alice was up there or else Ember would have leaded them all here to drown. "Hey! Alice!" His voice echoed throughout the cave. "Are you up there?! Give me a sign!"

---------

Alice jumped, cutting her conversation with Flame. "I must be hearing things. I thought I just heard Murdoc."

Flame handed her a mirror. "Who's Murdoc?"

"Oh he's a great guy. Leader and demon bass player of the band Gorillaz...sometimes he..."

The little puppy sized dragon ignored her rambling since she dozed off in daytime la-la land thinking about Murdoc. "So, uh, how do you like yourself?"

Alice was now wearing the clothes that Flame gave her. A stripped shirt with a black jacket and dark jeans. "It's perfect. Thank you!...But, how did you get these?"

"Oh, they were off a dead person's skeleton. Every time mama comes home with a human she eats them in a day or two. I keep their clothes as blankets and sheets for Ember and me."

Alice shivered at the thought off wearing a dead persons stuff and being eaten by a demonic dragon. Flame smiled at her. "Don't worry, mama won't eat you. You have the medallion. All us dragons need that. You're much too valuable to be eaten."

"Oh yeah." She gazed at her glass that dangled around her neck. "You told me it's their source of power."

"ALICE!"

Alice paused again. This time for sure she could hear the voice of Murdoc clearly. "I knew it. Murdoc's calling me! I'm not going crazy!" She ran to the end of the cave and looked down. The band was standing on a large pillar of stone, surrounded by raging water that kept rising every second. "It's Murdoc!"

Flame landed on Alice's head and looked down with her. "They have to get up here or they will all drown!"

"Murdoc! I'm up here!"

Murdoc followed the voice upwards. "Alice!" The other three mates noticed Alice as well. "How'd she get up their?" 2D asked.

Without answering, Murdoc began climbing the rocky walls. "Stay right there! I'm on my way!"

Ember flapped her little wings to reach where Flame and Alice were. Russel knew how risky it would be just to climb up that wall. Water can spew out of those cracks anytime. "Muds! Get down man, its too dangerous!"

Not caring he continued to climb, only halfway there, flying dragons began to soar upwards where there was a giant gap in the cave that lead to the outside. The same dragon that stole Alice came back to the cave to take back Alice with its mighty talons. Flame and Ember followed as they all made their way out the gap. Alice screamed Murdoc's name and seemed to be reaching out for him, but because of the great distance between them, no success.

"No! Not again! Damnit!" In his frustration, he couldn't hold the rock any longer. The water now made it slippery. With 2D, Noodle, and Russel down beneath him, Murdoc tripped as he fell with a pile of boulders falling around with him. Down toward to the never ending raging waters below.

---------


	10. Chapter 10: The Northwind Field

Capitulo Diez

---------

Murdoc gained consciousness and sat up on a cold, rocky surface. Noodle, 2D, and Russel were gathered all around him, to make sure that he wouldn't go bezerk when he had awaken. "Murdoc, you okay?" Russel asked above him.

"Alice!" Murdoc responded quickly. "Where is she? I've got to..." He laid back down, holding his side. Small drops of blood ran between his fingertips. "What in all of Satan's world is wrong with me?"

"Take it easy Murdoc." Russel helped him lay back down. "We had to bandage up that wound of yours. When you fell, you were scraped pretty badly."

Murdoc sat up. "Where's Alice? What happened to her?!"

"The same dragon that took her from Kong stole her again." Noodle told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I slashed it with my crush arms before it tossed me to the wall. I remember that blood mark I gave on its stomach. It was the same dragon."

"Where are we now?" Murdoc looked around.

"We found a tunnel above this cave where Alice and those dragons used to be." Russel answered. "It's a good thing that the water can't reach us here."

Standing up he spotted a large hole in the ground where they stood on. Gazing in it he saw a river of crystal water below which was the cave that the dragons used to live in. The entire area was flooded. "How did you lot get up here?"

"Once the waters rose we swam with the harsh current while holding you." Noodle said. "When we swan in the cave, we saw this tunnel and climbed up to heal your wounds."

Staring at the pure waters for a little longer Murdoc pondered. "How deep is that water?"

The other three just shrugged, but from the look in their faces it must have been a mighty amount of H2O. The bass player scratched his chin. "Dullard you're tall. Why not experiment for us?"

2D hesitated and stuttered some words that couldn't be determined by the human language. Murdoc didn't ask him a question, but only a command. Meaning that he was supposed to jump down there by Murdoc's word. "Uhmm..." The next thing he knew was splashing of the cold waters striking him in the face. Murdoc had dragged him over and pushed him down the hole. Noodle and Russel looked down the hole to only witness bubbles popping out of the water where 2D fell.

"What did you do?!" Noodle screamed at Murdoc.

"What?" Murdoc tried to sound innocent. "I didn't do it."

Noodle glared at him, then swore, and called him a 'Bastard' in Japanese. Murdoc sighed. "For once I hope that dullard doesn't drown this time."

----------

2D floated lamely on his back with his eyes closed under seven feet of water. Finally opening those hallow sockets of his; 2D saw the exit of the cave. They would all have to swim their way out of here. Running out of air, 2D swam in a curve in the shape of a C and hurried over to the surface. He heavily inhaled as much air as he could when his face touch the cool breeze.

"2D!" Noodle was happy when she saw 2D alright. "How is it down there?"

"Uh...the waters calm. I 'fink it's okay to swim our way out of 'ere."

"Did he just say that we have to swim out of here?" Murdoc asked Noodle.

"I'm not surprised with all the flooding going on."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Murdoc jumped in the waters beside 2D. It was bitter cold to the bone, but eventually you'll warm up in it. Agreeing, Noodle and Russel both jumped in the waters as well. "Lead the way 2D." Murdoc commanded.

"Oh wait!" Noodle paused. "The book will get wet."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Murdoc seemed to be in a rush, not caring about anything else right now. "Let's just get out of here." He dove underwater as everyone else followed him. They found the cave's exit and swam out, the once fire filled landscape was now flooded and turned into a demon aquarium. Finding light above, they quickly forced power in their legs to push up and into the surface of the ocean sized waters.

Scanning, Murdoc found some rocks that lead up to the gap which the fire dragons took to escape. "Up there! We can finally get out of this dump!"

"Murdoc!" Noodle whispered as loud as she can. "Shhh! Quiet down!"

"Why--I--I--I--I!..." Discovering the reason why he had to stay quiet, a one hundred foot long water dragon slept and snored loudly nearby the rocks that the band had to climb in order to escape. The huge green demon was wingless, but it had webbed feet and claws for potent swimming. It's so called ears were webbed with fins as well as the tip of its tail.

"Oh." Murdoc noticed. "Whatever you do...don't yell and-"

"DRAGON!!!!!!" 2D screamed with all his heart as his voice echoed and bounced off the walls. The dragon opened a large golden eye and roared once it noticed the intruders in its territory.

"Now you've done it you boob!" Murdoc gagged him underwater. "You exposed us!"

The dragon let out another shrilling roar that forced the band to cover their ears. It dove its gigantic body into the water and caused huge waves. Noodle lost her grip and the book fell deeper into the dark waters, she witnessed the dragon strike it with its tail as the small pieces of paper eventually disengaged into nothing. She resurfaced. "Oh-no! The book is destroyed! Now what do we do?"

Russel resurfaced. "Quick! To the gap!" Listening to his word, they all tried to swim to the rock pillars. One by one, they all reached dry land and began to climb. The dragon noticed this and slammed its snout into the cool rocky walls. The vibrations caused Noodle to lose her grip and fall back into the raging waters of the dragon.

"NOODLE!!!" The three men cried in unison. They all gazed down until Noodle safely resurfaced again. "I'll be fine boys! Just go! I'll catch up!"

"But Noodle!-" 2D was near the urge of tears.

"I'll be fine 2D! I promise! Just do me a favor and save yourself! Please!" She inhaled some air and dove back in.

"Just take care of yourself too." He whispered to himself.

"C'mon 'D." Russel told 2D as they continued to climb up the rocks to the gap. Below, Noodle swam around the waters with the green scaled dragon on her tail. She swam upwards and flipped her way out of the water in multiple 360 degree spins. Looking down, she saw the dragon jump as well. Just as she planned, that dragon would follow her. Determining an angle spot, she used one of her many Martial Arts moves to send the dragon packing and crawl back to the waters from whence it came.

"HURRICANE KICK!"

----------

Murdoc, 2D, and Russel all made it out of the gap safely. A few tiny pebbles toppled along side the gap; someone was coming out from behind them. 2D hid behind Russel's large self. "Eek! Something's coming!"

"It may be another dragon." Russel said while looking behind himself at 2D.

"Then let's run before it comes out." 2D dashed from the gap and into a trail that lead to nothing but thick fog. The singer vanished within the misty air. "2D! Where you at?" Russel called as he chased after him. Murdoc followed as well.

A figure flipped out of the gap and landed feet first on the rocky trail. The fog cleared a bit more to reveal the figure to be Noodle standing on her feet unharmed. She dusted herself off and ruffled her hair dry. "Well that was simple. Now where are the boys?" She noticed a trail that lead to a large mountain pillar. The trail was surrounded by water on both sides. "Maybe they went that way." She zoomed her small legs down the trail, hoping that she would eventually find the rest of the band.

2D couldn't see too clearly through the fog, he only saw what was the rest of the trail ahead of him. "Murdoc! Russel! Are you two there?!"

"For the last time face-ache, we're right next to you!" Murdoc screamed at his face. He was just a few inches away from him.

2D felt Murdoc's arm. "Oh! There you are!"

Murdoc shook 2D away from him and tried to rub away any of his germs too. "Get off of me! You're such a fucking pansy!"

Cool air brushed against 2D's fragile face. He shivered from the cold airy touch and attached himself onto Murdoc's arm again. "Ahhh! Did you feel that?"

Blood boiled its way to Murdoc's face. "Yes. I felt my fist come in contact with your face!"

"No. Not that." 2D gazed up at the towering rock pillars in the waters that surrounded them. "Something's following us."

"Dragons are everywhere here 2D." Russel said beside him. "We'd better hurry before they take us."

Through the fog the figure could be seen clearly jumping from one pillar to another, but it still couldn't be determined what it was that was following them. With no time to think or hesitate in a situation like this, they all sprinted into a dashing run. Whatever was following them just gained faster in speed. No looking back. The trail was now leading into a cave that was attached to the base of the mountain. Almost there. Heart racing. Opening getting closer. Fog getting lighter. Legs getting weaker. Only a few more feet. The shadow figure blocked their way from the mountain as they all stopped in their tracks. The figure was small, but still couldn't be identified from all the fog.

2D hid behind his friends and shielded his head. "Ahhh! Dragon don't 'urt us!"

----------

At the top of a mountain where the fog was light and the moon was about to appear, Flame and Ember played in the grass outside of a humid cave. Alice was sleeping on a soft pile of leaves that her new dragons playmates just made for her. Ember circled the area where Alice slept, waiting for her to awaken and play some more. Flame flew over to Ember to try and stop her from bothering Alice. "I think she needs to sleep some more Ember. She'll need it." Ember decided to stop circling Alice and go to sleep with her brother in the cave closeby.

----------


	11. Chapter 11: The Eternal Night

Capitulo Once **(Chapter Eleven in Spanish)**

-----------

2D didn't want this strange shadow creature to lunge at him and his friends. The only type of support he could possibly hold as a shield was his own two boney hands. His legs collapsed weakly beneath himself as the thought of spending his last dooms day with a dragon crawled its way to his empty mind. "Dragon! Please don't 'urt us!" Despite the fact that none of them could see through the thick and foggy mist, they knew whatever stood before them was smaller than any of the three men.

The sun disappeared and the moon and stars made their way out to play in the now night sky. Glistening moonlight snaked over the waters and reached the shadows of the cave's entrance. The shadows vanished as a small figure of a smiling Noodle stood calmly in the light. "Hello boys! I finally found you all!"

2D poked his head out of the standing gap between Murdoc and Russel. He grinned his regular yet permanent trademark of a toothless smile towards Noodle. "Noodle!" He used his whole lanky figure to dash up and embrace her as she did the same in return. "I'm so 'appy you made it! Where's the dragon?" He asked a bit more worried that time.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore." She answered still hugging her tall friend.

A low growl could be heard within earshot of the surrounding atmosphere. The blue haired vocalist tightens his grip around Noodle's petite figure in fear. "Wot was 'at?"

Russel, the massive drummer, clutched his giant stomach with one hand and scratched the back of his neck using the other. "Oh. That was me. I...guess I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry lards!" Murdoc pointed out.

"I have an idea." Noodle suggested as she pulled away from 2D's grip and dove in the black waters head-first beside them. Soon remerging, Noodle pulled out two fresh fishes, one in each hand. "I found dinner!"

"How does she do these things?" Murdoc questioned himself.

----------

A small fire scorched the fishes in its burning majesty of light. 2D found a stick and began picking on the half cooked fish. "Uh...aren't these technically demonic fish?"

Noodle jumped out of the cold waters for the forth time that night. She tossed more fish in the flames. "We need to do everything we can in order to survive 2D-kun." She took a seat on a rock next to him. "Besides, I don't think these will harm us in anyway." She grabbed a sharp stick and stabbed it in one of the cooked fish. Waving it a bit to release the tiny leftover flames, she sank her teeth in the meat and ripped part of the skin clean off. "What some?"

"No 'fanks." 2D refused since he only preferred fruits and vegetables.

"But 2D." She begged. "You need to eat something."

"I'll be fine, love. I'm not hungry anyway."

Russel was seen sitting right across from them, stuffing his face in all the fish that Noodle caught. "2D. Are you gonna' eat your fish, man?"

"No Russ, I'm not."

"Oh well then." He grabbed his stick and took out another fish from its embers. "More for me then."

Murdoc isolated himself away from everybody else. He rested himself on a high rock pillar nearby, picking on the bones of the fish he just finished consuming. He noticed everyone else having a swell time eating and chatting together. Noodle seemed to be talking the most while Russel ate and 2D did not. He threw his fishbone in the dark waters below as he traveled down a small path called memory lane.

---------

Streams of bright sunshine made its way through the clear glass of the greenhouse and onto Alice's warm face. She was volunteering to take great care and watch over the plants that belonged to a warm-hearted neighbor who lived down the cul-de-sac. She was doing her job alone in the large greenhouse, no one else around except Murdoc who sat on a wooden bench freshly surrounded by nature. It was killing him.

"Why do I even bother to come here?" Murdoc mumbled trying to swat away a hovering mosquito.

Besides the buzzing of the insects the environment was quite quiet and Alice heard his complaining from across the house. "...Because if you didn't I would have been so lonely by myself, and all this hard work will leave me exhausted." She piked up a bit. "Hey! Maybe you can help me Murdoc!"

"The hell I ain't." He crossed his arms covering his inverted cross. "Murdoc Niccals is not a damn gardener."

"Awww c'mon! Please!" She gave a toothy grin at him as her pearl teeth shinned in the beaming sunshine.

He groaned and placed both of his arms beside him. "I hate it _so much_ when you give me that face."

Silently giving herself a victorious pat on the back, she grabbed some extra gardening boots and gloves. "Then lets get started Mr. Niccals."

Finally wearing the material Alice had given him and helping her for forty-five full minutes, they were just about done rearranging and watering every plant. Leaving the hot greenhouse they both rested on a large fountain in the middle of a nearby park. She removed her gloves to feel relieved that the cool air came in contact with her sweaty hands. She did the same with her boots and relaxed herself fully close by the perfect temperature of the fountains water. "Why don't you come and sit down Murdoc?"

"I'd rather not."

"_You_ need to loosen up." She dragged him near the fountain and took off his gloves to feel the cold water on his rough hands. He seemed to like it too. "Well?" Alice wanted a verbal response to his reaction.

"Uh...It's nice."

"See? I told you so."

After more moments passed by of cooling down hands and feet, Murdoc looked around the area making sure no one was around. "Erm...Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't tell anyone that I was doing plant job. Alright?"

She leaned in a little closer to him and crossed her fingers behind her back while smiling. "I swear."

---------

Murdoc's mental trip ended at that second of time. He didn't want to think about her now that she wasn't around. "She probably crossed her fingers or something." Glancing back down to his band, Russel was still stuffing his face with fish, but Noodle was about to fall asleep on 2D's lap. She had a rough day protecting them and she needed a good, long rest. Just then a tiny thought that stood deep in his mind asked a question he would have never even thought of. _"You haven't even found her yet. Maybe she doesn't want you to come get her."_

He swiftly shook the thought off and jumped off the rock pillar. "That's not true."

2D was the only one who can hear Murdoc clearly through the crackles of the fire since Noodle was falling asleep, and Russel still held his attention on food. Murdoc was repeating the thoughts he had out loud, but of course 2D didn't know that, and likewise Murdoc didn't know that 2D was within earshot.

_"Females are all alike."_

"Females are all alike." Murdoc repeated.

_"She can't be trusted."_

"She can't be trusted."

This angered 2D a bit now. He slowly woke up Noodle while trying to stand up and run to Murdoc. 2D remembered earlier how Alice told him that she loved having him around and would never do anything like all the other girls would do to him. How can Murdoc say things like that about Alice when Alice was the one who really cared? "Hey wait a second Murdoc!" He stopped in his tracks ahead of him. "Are you saying you don't trust Alice?"

"We would have left her without hesitating if we had to, and she wouldn't know." He didn't mean those words deep down inside. He wanted to save Alice of course, but he also didn't want everyone else to think about his soft side too much. The frustrating words were overshadowing his mind trying to show off his toughness and selfishness.

"You know there's no way she would want to run out on you!" 2D fumed knowing that someone who cared about another wasn't getting it back in return from the person they love the most.

Murdoc never listened to 2D, but this moment was an exception. 2D for once was absolutely correct because of his anger that helped him blurred out just the right words to hear. Still, Murdoc passed him by. A thoughtless comment followed right after that he really didn't mean. "Your word means nothing."

"How do we know those words are true as you say?!" 2D said in his continuous rising rage that caused Noodle and Russel to come over and interfere with the commotion. "Why don't you tell us the _real_ story Murdoc? It's _you_ who want to ditch Alice!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Noodle grabbed 2D's arms to try and take him back to the camp area. "This isn't helping 2D!"

"I didn't start it." 2D replied when he actually knew that he started this all in the middle of the night.

Murdoc grabbed 2D by the shirt collar and nearly knocking over Noodle. "What makes you think that Alice doesn't care if we just run off and deserted her, huh? It's because she doesn't want _us_ for friends!"

The furious blue haired singer managed to struggle from Noodle's half tired grip and push Murdoc, along with himself, down in the chilling dark waters around them. "Take that back! Alice cares about you and you know it!"

Noodle and Russel tried to stop the quarreling that took place on and under the water. "Stop 2D!" Noodle yelled. "Knock it off Murdoc!" Russel shouted through the night.

Murdoc was able to lift 2D by the wrist and toss his whole body back first into the waters with a giant splash that followed. Noodle gasped and grew hope that 2D wasn't injured in any way. At the same time Murdoc silently leaped from the waters to dry himself off as Russel pulled 2D out. 2D sneezed. Maybe he was catching a cold.

"That was uncalled for 'D" Russel crossed his arms and stared at 2D gravely.

"So wot? 'e shouldn't 'ave said those 'fings about Alice."

"Well man, you said some pretty hurtful things to Muds too. He's taking this the hardest ya'know."

2D paused, now knowing and understanding that what he's done should have been thought over at first. "Yeah, and I'm sorry Russ."

"Hey man, don't apologize to me, apologize to Murdoc."

-----------

Murdoc settled alone again, leaning his back against a cool rock pillar by the waters. Noodle came over with a smile on and seemed to be hiding something behind her back. "I brought you a present to help cheer you up." She pulled a chocolate bar from behind her back. "I saved this before we left. I was going to give it to 2D, but I guess you can have it." She broke it in half sharing one part to Murdoc. "Here."

"Chocolate was Alice's favorite thing to eat..." Murdoc mumbled under his breath staring at the candy in his hand.

"What do you mean _was? _It still is right?"

Chewing on his piece Murdoc seemed to be deep in thought staring at the sky, and holding his shinning cross near his heart. "You know what Noodle? I fucking swear I'll get Alice back."

She smiled knowing that statement was true. "I believe in you Murdoc-san."

-----------


	12. Chapter 12: The Tide is High

**RUSSEL:** Nearly every band starts with a list of do's and don'ts. 'No guitar solos.' 'Songs can only be three minutes long.' 'We'll all wear uniforms.' 'We'll play three gigs then explode'. It's those initial rules that make you wanna start a group in the first place. Our manifesto? Well you'd have to ask Murdoc. He put it together. -"**Quoted from Russel Hobbs. The drummer of the Gorillaz**."

------------

Capitulo Doce

------------

Noodle woke up seeing Murdoc's cape around herself, but he was nowhere to be found. He must have wrapped his cape around her overnight to try and block her out from the cold. The young guitar player sat up against the cold rock pillar she slept near as she eventually found the devil worshiper through the thick morning fog. She stood up fully with the cape draped around her small body, and carefully walked up to Murdoc who stared up at beige sky thoughtfully. "Couldn't sleep Murdoc-san?"

He gave her an emotionless word still gazing at the sky. "...No..."

Light footsteps were then heard behind both guitarists to reveal 2D wide awake with an innocent face. "Murdoc..."

The band leader half twisted his body to look at 2D from the side. Noodle however, approached 2D to try and make him feel better. "You're doing the right thing 2D-kun."

Being speechless for mere seconds 2D lowered his face in shame. "Murdoc...I'm sorry I said those 'fings last night, it...wasn't right..."

Still half angry, Murdoc fully turned his whole body around to face at 2D's direction; 2D lowered his face deeper until his hair covered his large eyes. Soft tiny teardrops made their way to the ground beside Noodle who rubbed his arm in comfort. "...Sorry..."

"Please don't hurt him Murdoc." Noodle begged.

Murdoc softened up a bit just for Noodle's sake. "2D...promise me that you won't ever desert Noodle."

2D wiped his tears away and held Noodle close. "I promise you Murdoc."

Nodding in approval and seeing Russel now wide awake from the other end of the trail; they all might as well head on up the mountain. Before even moving, a large quake was felt underneath them all as a giant shadow was cast over the shaking grounds. From that shadow a fireball exploded and crashed on the rigid trail by the band. The ground ripped in half forming a gaping hole of water.

Noodle hid her face in the embrace of 2D's arms. The shadow finally flew down out of the mist and released an intense roar, for it was a fire dragon that blasted the fireball to the ground. However, what was a fire dragon doing here in a water dragon area? Noodle looked up and somehow understood the dragons roaring. Pulling away from 2D she turned to the three men who raised her. "He says his name is Ignitus. The fire dragon king."

"How do you know that?" Murdoc asked frightened.

"Somehow I do..." Staring at it roar a bit more she noticed what it wanted from the mean look in its burning gold eyes. "Uh...he wants us to leave or have us for breakfast."

"Goodie!" 2D piked up. "I want a bowl of cereal."

"You dullard!" Murdoc slapped the back of 2D's head. "We're the breakfast!"

"Oh..."

Ignitus blasted another fireball towards them, good thing that Noodle managed to get everyone in the base of the mountain. The cave entrance was too tiny for Ignitus to crawl through, so instead it widely spread its wings to fly over the mountain top.

The internal of the cave they traveled through was narrow and dank. Each step they took seemed to drag them down to more darkness and dampness, but as long as the dragons can't reach them there it was safer to continue down then travel back up to the light. 2D raised his index finger on the dark walls as icky ooze surrounded his nail. He pulled away in disgust. It was nothing like the ooze on the Kong walls, but worse. "Why was 'at dragons chasing us?"

"He was probably just giving us a warning." Noodle replied. "...to stay out of his mountains."

"You call spitting shitty fire balls at us a warning?" Murdoc growled.

The never ending goop tunnel held a blinding light at its end. Noodle was happy to finally leave this sludge infested cave once she stepped foot on the outside. Surprisingly, she was stepping on clean grass which was the opposite outside of the mountain. Also, a clear lake was rocking back and forth with the wind as little fishes followed its current. Leaves and fruit tress surrounded the green landscape as well. "Where are we?" 2D looked around astounded at the sight. "This place is huge!"

"We're at the base of the mountain." Noodle said while pointing to a winding leaf road that lead near the top of the mountain. "I think that trail should take us to our destination."

The second after Noodle finished speaking; Murdoc zoomed up the trail not knowing how fast he was running. "Murdoc wait! What are you doing?" Russel asked.

"All we have to do is go up this trail." Murdoc didn't stop to talk so he yelled in order for them to hear him. "Isn't that right?!"

"Well, that _is_ the idea." Noodle said to herself as Russel followed him. 2D sighed as he didn't have the energy to move on since he hadn't eaten like everyone else. He collapsed on the grass, and his stomach growled loudly. Noodle was kind enough to stay behind with him. "Poor 2D-kun. There's some nice fruit over there to satisfy your need."

------------

The leaves swayed along with the gentle breeze on the mountain tops. Flame and Ember had awakened hours ago while Alice was still snoozing on the comfy pile of leaves. Ember went back to circling her like a vulture waiting for its prey to die. One of the leaves was torn off of its branch as it landed softly on Alice's nose. The leaf fell off once she awoke and adjusted her vision to the area.

Ember squealed in joy at the sight of Alice up. She did a midair flip then dragged Alice on her feet. Flame just sat and watched them both chase each other on the grass. For what was like twenty minutes of running around, Alice was tired again, yet she felt homesick too. Flame noticed what was wrong; it was kind of like a dragon instinct. "Suppose you want to go back to your friends now, right?"

She nodded with a sad expression. "Yeah. I really miss 'em."

Ember looked worried at that moment. She did midair jumps, flips, and circles around Alice to signal that she didn't want her to leave, but play some more. Flame laid down on the grass. "You two have a good time." He yawned as a small soot cloud formed out from his throat.

Her face refused to change. She missed the band, she missed Kong, she missed her home, but she even missed Murdoc the most. The two little dragons couldn't see their new friend in a mental wreak. Flame made his golden wings lift himself up and fly across the green land. "Follow me. I think I have something that should cheer you up, maybe."

Ember squealed again. She gets to spend more time with her brother and friend; of course she knew what they were going to show. Alice followed them further up the mountain where parts of the rock pillars were coated in snow. It was indeed a huge mountain. Once near the very top the surprise was enormous scenery. The view was all water and rock pillars with another mountain hovering over the horizon. Alice finally smiled, knowing that she has two new friends who don't want her to ever feel sad. "Well, that is an impressive view."

"We knew you'd like it." Flame relaxed on the grass once more.

"Yes. I do." Alice decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to try and find the band. Looking down a thick mist was blocking her sight. She sighed. There's no hope now.

Maybe singing to herself would make thing seem a bit better; she tried it anyway since she was an excellent singer. It might take her mind off of all this stressful thinking.

_"The tide is high but I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that  
Oh, no"  
_

Only...it wasn't working...

------------

Streams of sunlight snaked their way through the thin mist of the mountain top and onto Murdoc's face. He finally reached the end of the trail with Russel behind him. Trees and lush leaves surrounded the landscape of the hill. Five or six forks in the roads made it more confusing to where his destination might be. "Hey! Alice! Where are you love?!"

------------

She stopped in the middle of her elegant singing to hear what seemed to be another cry of her name from the voice of Murdoc. Scanning both her eyes down the misty cliff again she pulled out that extra hope that Murdoc was somewhere nearby. "MURDOC!"

------------

The fork on his left that lead to another higher part of the hills was where he heard the voice that he'd wanted to hear for the past few days. "Alice?"

"Murdoc." Russel mentioned. "Are you sure you want to take that way man?"

"Sure I'm sure." Without a second to spare he made his way through the winding fork. Slashing across damp plants he spotted a streak of light blue fly across him. He also felt a chilling mist of ice around the heat of his body. Murdoc seized running once he found the source of the cold now air. A large ice dragon towered over him as its roar also caused icicle spears to explode from the ground and snow to heavily cascade.

"What? Another dragon? I'm sick and tired of these damn things."

"Muds!" Russel finally caught up to him. "There's no point trying to reason with it. We have to back track."

"I wasn't reasoning with it."

The dragon shot icicle spears from it mouth again, barely hitting Murdoc by an inch. Russel found 2D and Noodle walking out the cave with fruit juices around their fingers as they licked it off. Murdoc waved his arms wildly trying to gain the attention of the other two. "Go back guys!"

"Why Murdoc-san? What's wrong?"

"Another fucking dragon! Get back in!" The group managed to get back inside the goopy cavern as the dragon covered the exit with ice. Although they continued to run they eventually reached a section where there were multiple elaborate routes. Murdoc noticed one of the trails leading upwards to the higher points of the mountain. "You three, try and find a way out and I'll meet you there."

"You're looking for Alice all by yourself?" Noodle asked.

"This has to be my job." He sounded serious from the tone in his voice and the look in his mismatched eyes.

"Well, I'm not going." Noodle crossed her arms.

"You're staying?"

"I won't leave until you find Alice-san. I know you would do the same for me." She smiled and took off his cape to give it back to him. Murdoc grasped it as he bent down to her level to playfully ruffle her hair. "Thanks love."

"Well if Noodle's going..." 2D stepped forward."Then I want to go too."

"I might as well go too since everyone else is." Russel butted in. "Don't wanna' leave me out of the picture."

------------

**The next chapter will be a little longer so please forgive me for that.**


	13. Chapter 13: Spell of the Unknown

**MURDOC:** Like The Clash said, 'Like trousers, like brain,' meaning if you dress like a turd you probably sound like one and think like one too. It's not an effort for me to dress like a military Satanist sex god, it's just in my big bad blood.

-------------

Capitulo 13

-------------

"Hey, You stupid dragons!" Russel tried to get their attention while the others were escaping. "I'm a big round meatball if that's what ya'll want!" He waved his arms in the air. "Over here!"

As the other three were zigzagging their way through the caved labyrinth, the waters that spewed little drops through the cracks were finally beginning to turn colder. Maybe the environment was changing again, just as Noodle predicted. Another fork was in their path, without pausing to determine which way to go; Murdoc took the path on the left that led further downward under the mountain. On the other path, a voice made him stop. It seemed to be calling out to him. Calling out his name. He stopped in his tracks, causing 2D, then Noodle, to bump right into him.

"Alice is calling me!" Murdoc dashed the other way, not knowing that he was running strait into advance dragon grounds.

"Wait, Murdoc!" Noodle tried to stop him, but no success.

Wherever he was headed to, there was light at the end of the dark shadow tunnel. Once the brightness of the suns rays finally struck his green face, he had to stop. There was no further path to carry on. It only took him to a dead end outside. Standing on the very edge of the tunnels end he glanced down and saw miles of water and pointed rocks staring back at him down below. If he had taken another step it would have been curtains for him.

Beside him on his left and right sides, were bridges both completely made of solid ice. Each bridge led to another tunnel of the mountain. Murdoc hadn't realized that he was now on the high reaches of the mountain until he felt the cold winds flow against his body, and the tunnel behind him traveled downward. This meant that this tunnel he just came from traveled upward to this place.

2D and Noodle finally found him at the end, and were about to run into him since they were oblivious about the dead end and the pointed rocks below. Murdoc noticed them in time. "Don't move!"

Noodle stopped where she was, causing 2D to crash right into her and fall over forward with her. "Nani Murdoc-san?" She asked.

"It's a dead end." He turned his attention back to the outside and the ice bridges. Not only were there two, but over a dozen ice bridges were attached to one side of the mountain to the other. It would seem pretty risky to jump from one to the other since they weren't lined up correctly. Some were stacked on top of another, only making a foot long gap in between. Some were miles apart and were in need of some extreme jumping. If only he had the ability to fly there would be no problems. He inhaled deeply and let out a cry, causing his voice to echo and letting the wind carry it along. "ALICE!"

-------------

"I heard him!" Alice searched and roamed her eyes around her. All she found was lust trees and bushes in her way; she didn't seem to know how to get down from the mountain. It looks as if this whole area was a floating island with no way down. "How do I get down?"

Flame, her little companion, listened closely to where Murdoc might be. "I heard him too." The little red dragon replied. "It sounds like he might be near the ice bridges."

"Ice bridges?" Alice asked. "Where's that?"

"Over here." Flame and Ember flew over to a bush where there was a small hole behind it. The two dragons were tiny enough to fit through, but Alice was a little big. She had to kneel down and crawl through slowly. It was the size of a crawl-through air vent. Eventually, she found her way out of the other side. It was a short little tunnel, and once she found her way out, the tunnel that led to the ice bridges were smack dab in her face.

Finding the bridges of solid ice, she saw Murdoc all the way down below her to her left. She on a higher level of the mountain then he was. Of course. She was extremely overjoyed to see him as she exploded his name out from her mouth. "MURDOC!" She leaped on a block of ice and started running towards him.

Murdoc followed the sound and, lo and behold, Alice was dashing to him from above. Jumping from one bridge to another. "Alice!" Without thinking, he leaped on a solid block that was roughly to his edge. Right then and there, the wind suddenly began to pick up speed. The sharp feel of the winds were dashing against him, pushing him back. He held a firm grip on the ends of the bridge he stumbled off of.

Alice was too having the same kind of problem. The winds struggled against her as she raised her arms to shield her face from it. Since the bridge was solid ice, it grew slippery under her feet. Alice slipped and fell over on another bridge under her, however, safely unharmed.

Murdoc had witnessed where Alice had fallen. He lifted himself up with a strong amount of force as the winds scraped his cape off him and flew in another tunnel above. Ember, the tiny pink dragon, noticed Murdoc's cape blown off and flapped her little wings to retrieve it with Flame not far behind. Murdoc stood up and tried to jump to another ice block, but the wind carried him afloat as he struggled in midair.

"Murdooooooooc!" The wind lifted Alice from the ice as she went flying through the air towards Murdoc's way. The wind stopped blasting Murdoc and he collapsed on the bridge below. He saw Alice flying over to him by the wind. She screamed and embraced herself incase she would crash into anything harsh. Murdoc growled and dug his nails in the ice, forcing to leap himself in the air as the wind carried him to Alice. He extended his arms in order to reach her, and the success was fulfilled. Both their hands locked into one another and Murdoc pulled her close while soaring through the air. "I gotcha' Alice!"

The winds suddenly stopped blowing and both Murdoc and Alice were soon falling down to the sharp rocks in the cold waters below. They embraced themselves, but Flame and Ember emerged from a nearby tunnel and opened Murdoc's cape that they held. The two people safely landed in the cape while the small dragons took them to a random tunnel in the mountain. The dragons couldn't hold that much weight for too long, so they were exhausted when they were finally set down.

"Wow. Thank you." Alice said to her dragon friends. She's very fortunate to have them save her. Soon turning her attention to something else, she saw that she was being held tightly in Murdoc's arms. She blushed slightly and smiled warmly at him. Happy to see him. "Murdoc!"

"Alice!" He hugged her tighter. Also happy to see her. The other band members soon caught up with them through the tunnel. 2D and Noodle giggled slightly at the sight of Murdoc and Alice, but soon pulled away. "Murdoc and I are together again!" Alice cheered.

"Uh...we were never together." Murdoc said in a nervous tone.

"Is this Murdoc?" Flame asked Alice.

"Yes." She replied and soon introduced them to Murdoc and the rest of the band. "I want you guys to meet Flame and Ember; it's thanks to them that I found you."

"Hello." Noodle was just flattered by their cuteness.

Ember grabbed Murdoc's cape and squealed with joy as Murdoc took it back and thanked her for it. The fun was soon over when they all heard a mighty roar in the background and looked up to witness an ice dragon perched on the highest tip of the mountain. Its golden eyes were gleaming in the sunlight as its wings reflected and shone like diamonds.

"Another dragon?" As Murdoc had seen. "I'm getting sick and tired of all these damn things."

"Russel-chan." Noodle turned to him. "When is the vortex opening again?"

He almost forgot. With all the peril of trying to get Alice back he wasn't paying too much attention to their escape plan. "Soon, sista', thanks for reminding me. We'd better get going now." They all rushed back inside the tunnel with the two baby dragons behind. The giant ice dragon saw where they were headed to and flew above the mountain to get ahead off them.

Light was soon shinning at their faces. Once they reached the outside they had to cross a narrow stone bridge, careful not to look down and fall they all had to tip-toe their way across. A roar was heard from above as the ice dragon noticed the band below. They made it across safely except 2D who was struggling from the extreme height from where he was at. "Hurry up 2D-kun!" Noodle called from the other side.

"I-I'm...scared!" 2D panicked and stood stiff as the stone he stood on. The dragon roared again and 2D looked up. He screamed at the sight of it and dashed across the bridge at lightning speed. Passing everyone else.

"Well that was easy." Murdoc thought out loud.

Following 2D up and down out the mountain, they finally reached the outside with the heavy mist and cool atmosphere. "Where's the vortex?" Noodle asked.

"It should be here." Russel looked around. "It's not!"

"I want to go home!" 2D was almost to the urge of tears.

"Oh!" Alice hugged Murdoc who was beside her. "I wish there was some way we could go back home!" After that wish, the glass medallion that had been dangling for some time around Alice's neck had glowed an eerie yellow color. The light that came from it was so immense that many other large dragons from all three types were attracted to it. The medallion cracked into three parts as one part broke off and hovered over to the clouds. That one tiny piece of broken glass soon transformed into a portal which revealed the outside of Kong Studios on the other side.

The band was astounded at the sight. "Alice-sama! How did you do that?" Noodle asked.

Alice was also amazed at how her medallion had done this. "Honestly Noodle, I...I don't know..."

"Who cares?!" 2D was happy to just look at the sight of Kong. "I want to go home now!"

"There's just one problem." Russel gestured over behind them where hundreds of blood thirsty demon dragons were staring at them all. "They're all after us, and the portal is a mile above the ground in the sky."

"I'll look for a way up." Murdoc suggested and began to ponder. The dragons however, had all they're glistening eyes on Alice. Maybe it was her glass; broken or not one dragon launched itself at her. She let out an intense scream and embraced for another capture. Instead, Murdoc pulled her out of the way in time before the dragon flexed its wings to soar up into the sky again from its miss.

"Why are they all after me?" Alice asked a little frightened.

"It may be your medallion!" Noodle said. "Take it off!"

Alice grabbed the now broken glass that dangled around her neck, but as soon as she held a firm grip on it the eerie blue light emerged again and bonded into Alice. Disappearing into her body until the light slowly faded. "Uh-oh!" Alice panicked. "The medallion bonded into my body!"

"Is that a bad 'fing?" 2D asked with worry.

"Alice!" Murdoc grabbed her hand. "C'mon love, we're getting out of here."

"But what about everyone else?"

Just then, right at that moment, the ground began to shake and lava spewed out from the mountains into the waters. The oceans of the dragons began to boil as the lava came in contact with it. The environment felt hotter now as the two baby dragons hid behind Alice; knowing what was really happening. "She's coming!" Flame cried.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Cynder! The black dragon queen!"

The waters were now a lava ocean as a giant figure, coated in the hot embers, shifted from the lava and released a roar that sliced through the hot air, piercing the ears of anyone who heard it. The lava faded off the figure, and behold, the largest dragon of the land stared the band down with its huge purple aura eyes. "_I need that power_" Cynder cried out. "_Give me my power! Give me my medallion!_'

"I...I don't have it anymore." Alice murmured under her breath then turned to Murdoc. "Murdoc, lets leave now!"

Murdoc dragged her under the portal in the sky above them. "Hold my hand, love. I've never done this before."

"Done what?" Alice asked him as lava mixed with water exploded out from of the ground behind her.

"Levitate more than a foot from the ground." He made her hold on to his neck as Murdoc shut his eyes and was slowly being lifted off from the ground.

"Wot about us?!" 2D shouted while seeing Murdoc and Alice escaping.

"If only I could remember..." Noodle pondered. "There was something in the book. A spell about flying." She pulled on her hair in frustration, but not too hard to the point where she would be pulling her violet locks off. "Why did that book had to be ruined?!"

Meanwhile, the dragon queen grew angry at not gaining the medallion right away. _"If I can't get what I want, then suffer..._" The dragon queen once again released her shrilling roar, which made the other inferior dragons surround behind her. Cynder cast a spell or curse for not getting what she wanted. "_Suffer with this curse..."_

_The demons shrill in sheer delight_

_Its you they spy, so plump, so right_

Noodle stamped her foot and shouted something in Japanese. She couldn't remember that one word. However, until she shouted that one word of hers in her mother tongue, the outline of her body glowed an eerie purple as she was lifted off the ground. It worked. She didn't know how, but for some reason she was successfully airborne. "2D! Russel! Look!"

"Noodle!" 2D called. "Don't leave me!"

Noodle flew back down to 2D's level and with one touch of his hand, a blue light surrounds him and he began flying as well. Poor Russel, he's always left out. Noodle touched his hand and a red light surrounded him. They were soon all airborne. "Yay!" The vocalist cheered happily. "I'm flying!"

Cynder was getting more furious at them getting away, she knew they had something she wanted, or needed. She went on with the spell. Skipping the long parts.

_For tho the groove is hard to beat_

_It's still you stand with frozen feet_

_You try to run, you try to scream_

_But no more sun you'll ever see_

_For evil reaches from the crypt_

_To crush you in its icy grip_

Cynder shrilled as if she won the entire war, and the land of the dragons was a spontaneous mixture of fire and ice.

-------------

**P.S:- I love the quote that Murdoc said in the beginning. Squeals**


	14. Chapter 14: An Unexpected Reunion

**MURDOC:** The rules are set in stone and written on the back of a Harvester's napkin. In blood. 'It's my band.' 'Kill all the sht celebrities.' 'Make an album so full and so good that everyone would recognise its world-shaking genius immediately'. And I think we stuck to most of them. Well, definitely the third one.

--------------

Capitulo Catorce

--------------

The fire and ice dragons were inter-battling with one another to see who would steal the escaping band. Meanwhile, this was the perfect opertunity to fly past the portal and reach Kong that was seen through the other side. However, this would not be so smooth for Murdoc and Alice who were still hovering up slowly torwards the gateway. This was getting on both their nurves as they knew those demon dragons could gobble them up any moment now.

Alice saw Murdoc's face struggling, either from levitaing, no. He's good at that kind of stuff. Surly, it was from something eles. She ignored him for a mere second to glance at the large winged beasts tangoing with each other in a blood bath. Cynder was growing more impatient with her dragon lackies not aiming at the band, but at each other. She decided to take them down herself. _"Get a hold of yourselves, you fools! Their getting away!"_ She hissed.

The worried brown haired young woman lightly tapped Murdoc's sleeve. "Murdoc. Can't you levitate any faster?"

"I'm not going slow on purpose ya' know." He scowled. "Jesus Alice! Throw in a _salad_ once in a while why don't you?"

She grew a bit angry. "Are you implying that we're slowing down because of me?"

"I didn't say you were fat! I just said that it wouldn't _hurt_ to eat _something_ that will make you _lighter_!"

She felt like kicking him, but on the situation they were in she decided not to. 2D flew up to them and tried to break up thier quarrling he overheard. "Will you two please stop fighting like a married couple?"

"Who are you calling a married couple?!" Murdoc and Alice shouted at him in unison.

Russel and Noodle were already on the other side, but they finally realized that the vortex was slowly closing. Noodle paniced within. "You'd better hurry! The portal's closing!"

Behind them, Cynder finally took control of her demonic dragon army. The fire dragons were blasting flamethrowers torward the alreadly sea of lava. 2D couldn't understand what they were doing until the lava started to rise at him. Then it hit them. They were planning to burn them all to death! 2D flew at Murdoc to tell him the news, but mostly he just ingores him. Instead, he wanted to get to the point. "Murdoc. Your kind of slow. So let me take Alice for you."

"No dullard! I got her. Go away!"

The vocalist glanced back at the rising lava beneth him. It was definiatly getting hotter. He may as well be in hell. Without hesitating, he grabbed Murdoc and Alice, and flew upward avoiding the heat. With his new flying ability it was easier to lift the both to the closing gateway.

"In you go Alice!" Murdoc tossed her on the other side as Russel caught her. 2D was still holding Murdoc in midair, the lava was gaining closer as the heat turned unbearable. "I'm glad Alice is out of here." Murdoc breathed a sigh a releif. "You can let go now faceache."

2D's vision was getting blurry and faint. His grip on Murdoc was getting lighter as his breath turned low and harsh. With some last ounce of strengh 2D tossed Murdoc outside just before the spinning vortex completely closed. The last thing 2D saw was Noodle in tears and trying to reach out to him. He remembered reaching out to her, but his hand was the only thing that touched the earth air when the portal closed over his hand and little flames surrounded the fingertips of 2D. Causing to burn his flesh.

Noodle on the other side cried in tears and fell on her knees in the dark landfill of night. "2D!"

Murdoc stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I'm glad we all got out of there in time."

Noodle, who's flying supernatural ablility dissippered due to the fact that they were now all back home, her bright outlined colors faded along with the others. She threw him an intense death glare through her violet bangs. "Murdoc! How could you!"

"How could I what?" Murdoc asked while ajusting his cape buckle.

"Don't you realize that 2D is gone? Possibly..." She gupled hard, still holding that extreme stren face of hers and knowing the truth about 2D. "...gone for good?!"

"What can I do about it?" he looked down at her tear stained face.

"Please Murdoc!" She begged and droppped to her knees. "Use some of your demonic black magic or something to bring him back! I don't care if you..." She was starting to cough and sniff in between her sentences. "...make deals with Satan, just please Murdoc. Bring 2D back!" She broke down into a fountain of salty tears.

Murdoc couldn't stand seeing Noodle like this, he would only do this for her. She was like a very close niece to him. He bent down to her level and lifted up her head to make her look at him. "Love, even if I tried to use my dark forces, there's nothing I can do. All that leviating drained out most of my energy. And beleive me love, bringing someone back to life requires a hell of a lot of energy, but that's just not what I have right now."

Noodle continued to bawl. Her whole body collasped to the dirty zombie infested ground as she had no other cares anymore. Russel tried to help Noodle up, but she refused and just wanted to be left alone on the ground to die. Alice didn't like all this one bit. She thought that because of her visit this all happened, and the band is slowly setting apart. She remembered the portal opening up back at the dragon lairs, but she didn't know how. She remembered wishing, but wishes don't work. This case must be an acception now. Anything can happn around the Gorillaz. Alice put her hand over her heart, remembering that the glass bonded inside her. Maybe she can still make those wishes.

"Don't cry Noodle." She told her friend. "I wish 2D was back too."

Soon enough, the outline of Alice's body was surrounded in a bright green color. She shut her eyes tighly as the second peice of broken glass easily slid out of her chest. The second peice fell to the ground and formed the shape of a lanky body. The green lights dissipaered when the form was in full shape. The bright lights faded and a motionless 2D lay weakly on the landfill. His clothes were a bit torn and burned, but he began to breath right after.

Noodle looked up when the lights were gone. She jumped up in glee and ran over to help 2D's head on her lap. "2D-kun?"

2D slowly opened his dark hollow eyes and looked deeply at Noodle's forest green ones. "Where am I?"

She smiled through her now happy tears and hugged him like there was no tomarrow. "Your home now 2D. No more nightmares."

--------------

The following morning came to Kong. Murdoc strangly woke up a little early than usual to make Alice some breakfast. After 2D was revived the other night, Alice suddenley began to feel weak and tired. Too much excitment maybe? Instead, he did a nice deed, which was rare, to bring her breakfast in bed. By the time he reached her room, it was half empty and piled with tanned cardboard boxes. He placed her food on her bed and found Alice tossing clothes out of the closet. "Alice love, what are you doing?"

When she faced him there were small amounts of tear stains on her face. She sniffed and hugged him. "I'm leaving Murdoc."

"Leaving? Why? You just got here!"

"It was my decision to do so." She sniffed up more tears. "I knew that if I'd stayed here longer you'd all suffer the same fate eventually. You saw what happened to 2D. I don't want that to happen to anyone eles." She pulled away from him to close her box that was now filled with clothes. "I shouldn't have came to visit, then all this wouldn't have happened to you."

"Are you kidding?" Murdoc looked at her confused. "I love to be with you!" He flinched at what he just said, hoping that she won't comprehend on how he really felt. "Stay a bit more. You and I both know that Kong can be pretty weird at times, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Murdoc. Besides, even if I changed my mind now it's too late. I alreadly sent an e-mail saying that I want to go back to New York. Not that I actually _want _to, but_ have _to."

Murdoc sighed. He couldn't do anything more to stop her, but he really didn't want her to leave yet. "So...who's picking you up?"

"Actually...I thought that maybe you and the band can drop me off at the London Airport right now. like a final farewell?"

He smiled, but didn't really want to. "Sure poppet, anything you want."

--------------

The other members couldn't help but overhear. They were all sad as well as their leader, and usually his soft side never shows. Later on, they all got together in the geep with Alice's belongings. Murdoc drove with Russel in the shotgun, while Alice was in the back with her stuff. 2D drove a motarcycle with Noodle riding along with him. Just like before at the race. The ride to the London Airport was oddly silent, except for the roar of the motarcyle. Not even 2D and Noodle who were the most talkative to each other were making a peep.

Once they reached the destination they looked for Alice's plane. It wasn't leaving for another 45 mintues. Murdoc finally broke the long silence that was awkwardly held for a long time. "Alice. Who do you have to meet up with?"

"I don't know. The e-mail I got back didn't say." She looked around to find someone who might look familiar to her. Her small sadness transformed to advanced gladness when she saw, not a family member, but a friend waving at her to try and cacth her attention. Alice jumped for joy and ran happily to her friend in the crowd.

A short, and light brown skinned girl, _(Almost like caramel.),_ around the age of sixteen, beamed brightly at the sight of Alice. The girl had black hair with two short braids hanging just above her sholders. Her eyes were also black and she was wearing glasses too. She wore a red shirt with a design of 2-D on the front and dark blue jeans. Her small, thin, dark grey jacket was old and torn like her shoes, but other than that she was just as happy to see her friend. "Alice!" She called.

Alice ran and hugged the girl. "Sarah! It's so great to have you here!" She paused for a moment though and pulled away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Didn't you get my e-mail?" Sarah couldn't stop smiling.

"That was you?"

"Yup!"

Noodle gasped at the sight of the girl with Alice. "Sarah-chan!" She hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you!" She jumped with great happiness.

"It's great to see you too Noodle." She tried to calm Noodle down from all her jumping. "Where's 2D?"

The singer bent down to Sarah's level to admire himself on her T-shirt. "Say, I look good in that pose."

While Russel was making his intoduction, eventhough apparantly they already knew each other, Alice dragged Murdoc over to the group and told him to say hi to Sarah. Murdoc looked down at her, with Noodle by her side. "Hello again, Sharkbait."

"For the last time Murdoc, my name is Sarah." She half smiled up at him. "And yes, it's nice to see you again too."

A masculine voice blared over the intercom stating that the flight to Albany, New York was about to depart in less than thirty-five mintues. Alice grew a bit more depressed about leaving the band so soon, and had only spent little time with each of them. If there was only a way to have some one-on-one talk time with the Niccals. Russel was out somewhere near a vending machine, and 2D was with Noodle frolicing around in an airport giftshop. She just needed to get rid of Sarah for a while. That won't be a problem though. Sarah's like a puppy who obey's Alice's every command. "Hey erm...Sarah?"

"Yeah?" She responded almost right away.

"I kinda' don't admire the plane bathrooms too much, so can you do a stall check here before we jet?"

"Okay!" Sarah kept that cheerful look on her face of fulfiling a duty for a friend as she skipped her way to the women's restrooms. Alice breathed a sigh of releif, now it was only her and Murdoc surrounded by a sea of overly busy people. It took her awhile to say something until she gathered all she needed to do so. "Murdoc? I...have something to tell you...before I go."

The bass player sighed, and Alice could feel his breath brushng across her forehead. "I have something to tell you too."

"Well...let me go first." She gulped softly. "I...I-"

"Alice!" Sarah interupted the conversation by tugging on Alice sleeve. "I want to show you something!"

"Sarah. I thought I told you to do a stall check."

"You did, but you never asked what I found."

"Why would I ask you to tell me what you found in the restrooms?"

"Don't know, but just look outside!"

The older girl rolled her eyes and followed Sarah outside where Russel, 2D, and Noodle were standing and glancing at the atmosphere around them. Small white particles fluttered out of the clouds. Noodle admired them and ran out to the open, spreading her arms wide. "Oh my! It's snowing!" Sarah ran beside her and did the same. It was no surprise since Sarah has never seen snow before.

Murdoc came out afterwards behind the girls. "It is snow, but this is summer. How can it snow?"

"I don't know." Alice leaned in closer to Murdoc so no one eles could hear her. "Do you think it has something to do with the Dragon relams?"

"Probrably." Murdoc replied.

--------------


	15. Chapter 15: A New Beginning

**2D:** The objective's the same as it's always been - don't be rubbish. **(Quoted from an interview.)**

--

Capitulo Quince

--

The same male voice on the intercom shouted that the plane would leave in less than twenty minutes. They decided to move up the time before the sudden snow would become a blizzard storm just in case. Murdoc frowned at this. "Looks like you'd be going now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alice said while looking at the ground.

"...You'll come back and visit. Right?"

"I don't know. I'll be awfully busy when I go back now."

Deep disappointment fell upon Murdoc. In the mean time, Noodle and 2D seemed to be gossiping about a large, dark cloud hovering above where they just drove from. "Isn't that where Kong is?" 2D asked.

The drummer glanced up at the sky. The snow was making the road beneath their feet vanish, and the chilling winds began to grow sharper. "Hey ya'll! We'd better get back!"

"Already?" Murodc called out. He turned back to Alice. "Well, your stuff's inside, and so is Sarah. I guess this is good-bye for the time being."

Without another second to spare, Alice jumped up and hugged him tight once more. "I'll miss you Murdoc."

With no hesitation, Murdoc returned the hug and wished it never ended. Then, Sarah popped out of the airport doors, almost interrupting the hug. "Alice. We've got to go now."

Alice pulled away from Murdoc. Small tears were welling in her eyes. "Good-bye Murdoc." She brushed past him and followed Sarah inside.

Noodle went inside to hug the girls farewell as 2D followed her. Russel went up to Murdoc who didn't budge. He just looked at the ground as Russel approached him. "Look man, I know you feel bad and all. You've worked so hard just to get her back, and now she's leaving. I know how you feel. I'm sorry."

Murdoc just dug in his pocket and pulled out his Geep keys. "Get the other two. We're going home."

--

Alice gazed out the window though the snow to see the Gorillaz drive away back to Kong in the cold. She was waiting in line for her turn through the metal detector before placing her bags down and jump on her plane back to New York. Sarah, who was standing in front of her with her back turned, noticed Alice's face was lightly stained with tears. She grabbed a small tissue pack from her pocket and offered it to her. "What's wrong Alice?"

Alice unglued her eyes from the window that was now coated in sheets of snow. "Oh. I'm okay Sarah." She took the tissues. "Thanks."

"Ya' know. It's really weird how it's snowing in the summer, and at the same time you visited the band too." The usually strange and giddy little girl by the name of Sarah suddenly seemed serious and determined to help with any problem that was currently going on. "Did something happen while you were away?"

Alice tried to keep it a secret from her. "Nothing happened." She lied.

"Alice. We both know that if anything strange happens in Kong and comes in contact with the supernatural; there could be catasphropic circumstances in the outside world."

"I know." She said matter-of-factly.

"So, why don't you go fix it?"

How did she know all this? She wasn't even here to witness it. Sarah wasn't the one who was captured by a blood-thirsty demon, and taken to dragon country as a source of energy from one of your most prized possessions that you won in a motorcycle contest. Alice shook her head. "It's too late for that now Sarah. Besides, you know that we _both_ have to get home. After you follow me you have to take another plane back to Florida."

"There's something troubling you." Sarah went on ignoring what her friend just said. "I just know it." Sarah took the rest of Alice bags. "Go back."

"What?"

"Go back to Murdoc. Take a bus to Kong or something." Sarah pointed at the snow on the window, refusing to remove her black pupils from Alice. "Whatever this is, it isn't natural to have snow in the summer time. If you know what really happened, then you and the rest of the band are the only people who can fix it."

"...But you know I have to go back home."

"Don't worry, I already got that covered. Just go make everything back to normal, and make the world right. I'll be rooting for you." Sarah gave Alice back her bags as Sarah passed through the metal detector. "Bye Alice. Talk to ya' later." She hugged her friend before Alice returned back to the terminal. She pulled out her red Motorola cellphone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone answered it. "Hello?" Someone asked over the other line.

"Hello? Noodle?" Alice called. "I need you guys to come back and pick me up at the airport."

--

"Alice, what made you stay?" Murdoc asked while driving.

Alice sat beside him in the passengers seat. "Let's just say a friend taught me a lesson. We have some unfinished business you know."

"We?"

"Yes Murdoc. _We._"

The motorcycle, with 2D and Noodle aboard, zoomed past the Geep. The two were now happy and talkative now that Alice was back with them. As they traveled deeper, and soon on the outskirts of London where they reached their home of Kong, Murdoc stopped to a screeching halt right in front of the giant Kong gate. His mouth dropped and his fingers loosened off the steering wheel. "What the _hell!"_

The Kong gates were completely coated in solid ice. Murdoc furiously leaped out of the Geep and roughly pushed the gates with extreme force. The gates were heavier now that the ice helped increased its weight. Russel and 2D helped him open the gates until all three men just stood and stared at their home on the top of the highly elevated hill. Noodle, who was still on the motorcycle, was stiff and pale with her jaw dropped.

"What the hell happened to my studio?!" Murdoc's shout echoed throughout the air.

"Dragons." Noodle and Alice replied in unison.

Murdoc jumped right back in the Geep. "All of Kong is in ice! Does that mean...?" He accelerated over the slippery ground that once used to be a trash landfill. Once he reached the top of the hill and smashed through the ice door, every room in the entire studio was an icy wonderland. Murdoc sprinted down the stairs since the lift was obviously frozen.

"Murdoc! Where are you going man?!" Russel shouted while he chased after him.

A loud masculine voice screamed down in the bunker, and when everyone else reached the bottom, Murdoc was on his knees and banged his head on a giant circle of frozen water.

"Wot's with the giant ice ring?" 2D asked.

"Is that the hellhole?" Noodle said as she looked at the large ice puddle and helped Murdoc up.

"It _was_!" He growled through his grimace.

"But how did hell's fire turn into ice?"

"No wonder why these dragon demons were banned from hell. They would have turned it into a frozen wasteland. And now that they have been released..."

"It's only a mater of time." Noodle finished his sentence.

"How do you know that love?" Murdoc asked her.

"I read it in the book before it was destroyed."

Alice hung her head low. "This is my entire fault right?"

Murdoc turned to her with a soft face. "Don't worry poppet. We'll fix this."

"Really?"

"We have to. I want my fucking hellhole back!"

While Russel, Murdoc, and Alice were bickering about the situation. Noodle found a lonely 2D staring blankly at an ice window. "Nani 2D?"

He pointed at the window. "There's something big flying outside."

Noodle looked more closely. "Whatever it is. It's coming closer."

The ice on the window made it hard for both of them to see it clearly, but until a hot giant ball of red slammed though, and melted most of the ice, they automatically knew for sure that it was a fire dragon.

2D cowered as he covered himself from any falling icicles. "Wot do we do?!"

Before anyone could respond another fireball was shot at the ice hole. The ice broke through and inside was a raging blizzard. Many little demons and all of hell's angel's were frozen in giant blocks of ice. While a blue ice dragon was making its way inside it whipped its tail in all directions and ended up hitting Alice. Alice tried to keep her balance, but she fell down into the raging snow.

"NOOO!" Murdoc cried and looked down at the hole. The blizzard made it hard for him to see anything.

"Oh-no! Alice-senpai!" Noodle noticed as well.

"I must go after her." Murdoc jumped on the edge of the ice hole and looked down.

"Muds, no!" Russel held his arm to keep him from jumping in. "You'll freeze to death down their!"

He pushed the big drummer away. "I have to do this. If I don't then I will never _ever_ forgive myself." Murdoc faced the hole and jumped in as the harsh winds of snow swallowed him up whole.

Noodle cried with warm tears in her eyes despite the bitter coldness around her. "Murdoc-san!"

--

**AN: Sorry if this story is running kind of slow, but I have school and I've been lazy. So it wasn't a writer's block. I've never had one of those.**

**Fop**


	16. Chapter 16: Season of Ice

**MURDOC:** Shaun Ryder taught me a particularly mucky stunt with a shoehorn and an avocado stone. But it's a bit 'post-watershed'. But think about it. You've got Dennis Hopper, Ike Turner, me and Shaun Ryder in a room together. So, rack out the Pringles and dial up Hooters.

--

Capitulo Dieciseis

--

The sharp, cold winds violently pounded Murdoc's body. It was giving him a feeling that was uncomfortable and chilling to the bone. He glanced up at the portal he just jumped from. It was so far up that he couldn't see anyone who was circling around the portal. He can only hear the faint crying of Noodle and see her frozen tears falling down. Each wet tear that dropped in the blizzard quickly turned into a tiny icicle before it vanished under inches of white snow.

Murdoc wrapped his cape around himself. "It's fuckin' cold."

He took his first step in the snow and fell face down in the freezing ground. "Fuck! The snow is too deep and slippery." He struggled to stand up, and once he was standing he felt as if the temperature grew colder by the second. It was so cold that he didn't feel like moving any part of his body. "ALICE!"

A soft crunching of snow can be heard through the intense howls of the wind. Murdoc took all the strength he had left to crawl over to it. It seemed to be buried in tons of cold white powder, and a hand was seen clearly on the side. Murdoc panicked from within and began to dig frantically through the heavy snow. Once he pushed most of it away the figure that was buried was none other than Alice herself.

Her face was a purple-ish blue and parts of her glasses were badly cracked. There seemed to be absolutely no life in her anymore. Murdoc wanted to cry and he allowed his tears to fall as, one by one, each small drop quickly transformed into ice and shattered once they hit Alice's cracked lenses. However, he didn't want to stop here just yet. Despite the cold he managed to get up on his feet and pick Alice up and cradled her body in his arms.

He plowed through miles of intense chills and sufferings that he almost couldn't go on as he fell on his knees still refusing to let go of the girl. "No matter what you do Alice...I'll bring you out of it. No matter what!" He struggled harshly to get back up and when another chill slapped him across the cheek he saw an opening in the distance. A cave.

He now had little hope for the both of them and ran as fast as he could to the only haven he can spot. It seemed like forever just to reach the little cave, but with ever step he took he felt farther away from it as if it seemed to disappear from sight. Eventually, with the help and inner strength for him to save Alice, he managed to reach that cave at last. He softly placed Alice against the cavern and wrapped his cape around her. The cave was kind of warm, but not enough. "Alice please be alive...don't die. Especially in a shitty place like this. Don't you dare die!" He started to cry again.

A small shift was heard on the walls and the girl slowly opened her eyes. "Murdoc...?" She turned her heard to him. "Is that you...?"

"Luv? Poppet, are you alright?"

She took his cape and cuddled in it more tightly. "Murdoc. It's so cold." She shivered violently.

"I know love. I know."

"Aren't you cold? You took your cloak off and wrapped it around me."

"I'm cold as fuck."

Alice frowned and crawled over to Murdoc and gave him a warm hug. "If we hug and share body heat maybe we can survive through this until the dragon realms alternate again."

"That may be so." He returned her hug. "But it just gets colder from here."

"Murdoc. I don't want to die this way."

"Don't worry." He said in a very serious tone. "You won't leave this world like this. Since this place is technically the hellhole. Just in a blizzard."

"_She can't die anyway._"

Both Murdoc and Alice turned to the voice that sounded from the back of the ice cave. The voice sounded young and kind, yet there was no one. "Who's there?" Murdoc's voice echoed within the cave.

A ten-foot blue dragon approached on all fours to the couple. It was ten-feet long with a long tail that stretched out for about a good nine feet with a foot long tip at the end of it that resembled an icicle. The dragons face was soft yet cold and dry, and his belly was as purple as violets in a spring flower patch. "_Just me. A dragon._" He sounded proper.

"Away with you demon." Murdoc scowled at the beast.

"_Please. I mean you no harm. I just want to help._" The kind dragon inched its four sharp claws closer. "_My name is Cyril._"

"Well whoever you are..." Murdoc continued to say. "Get the hell away from here."

"Wait Murdoc." Alice stopped him and unwrapped her arms that were around him. She walked up to the dragon without fear since she's had experience with these types of dragons before. "You really want to help us don't you?"

_"I'm not the type of dragon to eat flesh. Those are the fire and electric dragons."_

Murdoc flinched. "There are electric dragons too?"

_"Yes. And land dragons as well."_

Murdoc rubbed his temples and sighed. "I hate dragons." He mumbled.

"Cyril." Alice asked the large blue dragon. "How do we get out of here?"

_"Well, I could fly you both out of here, but you hold the medallion. Just wish your ways out."_

Alice placed a hand on her heart. The glass necklace wasn't there anymore. "But the glass is gone. How do you know I have it?"

_"I can see that light shinning within you." _The dragon pointed at Alice's chest area. _"Right there."_

"The glass bonded with me." Alice told the beast. "Part of it must still be inside me."

_"From the looks of it you may only have one wish left."_

Alice looked shocked. "What? But I only used two wishes. Do you mean that I only get three?"

_"The amounts of wishes you get depend on how the glass cracked. Since you only get three wishes I bet that glass broke into three pieces. That's your last piece you hold. I would advise you to use that wish wisely."_

Murdoc calmed down and finally spoke up. "I just want to get the fuck out of here."

"What do you mean by 'use it wisely'?'"

The blue dragon continued on. _"That's your last wish. Just be careful."_

Alice sat there for a moment to ponder about such thoughts of what she should do. She glanced out at the blizzard which began to calm down some, but was still violent. She then looked at Murdoc who was sitting and shivering against the smooth icy walls. She smiled once she figured out an idea and grabbed Murdoc's hand to help him up from the cold ground. "Thank you Cyril!" She called out as her voice bounced across the cave walls while dashing out into the now mild blizzard. Cyril smiled happily when they left his cave.

"Alice!" Murdoc tried to keep up with her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting us out of here Muds." She said as she clutched Murdoc's hands tighter while glancing up at the same portal they just fell from. "I wish we were out of here!"

Nothing happened.

"Nothing is going on..." Murdoc mentioned.

"I don't understand." Alice panicked and ran back inside the cave where Cyril was. "Cyril! Cyril! The wish! It doesn't work!"

Cyril was nowhere to be found.

"Aww..man.." Alice hung her head low until Murdoc was right behind her.

"I knew you couldn't trust a dragon." Murdoc growled.

"I don't get it." Alice fell on her knees. "Why isn't anything working?" She began to sob quietly.

Murdoc bent down to her level and hugged her tightly. "Alice. Alice, please don't cry. We'll get out of here soon."

"Well what if we don't Murdoc!" She shouted through her tears. "What if we die like this!? I don't want to die now!" She sniffed in some sobs and wiped off a fountain of teardrops with her forearm. "At least not like this."

"You're absolutely right Alice." Murdoc looked back out at the blizzard that just started to pick up its speed again. "Being killed by a fucking blizzard is absolutely fucked up."

Alice looked up at him with her puffy-red eyes and nose.

"Therefore..." He continued. "We will not submit to some fucked up weather condition. I, Murdoc Faust Niccals, will not die in an icy hellhole while it's contaminated with fucking dragons that don't belong." He stood up and was about to walk out of the cave. "This is _my_ hellhole! And whatever _I_ say goes! And I say...I will _not_ let Alice and I surrender and die in a fucking damn blizzard!"

Alice stood up in a very brave manner despite the cold that was quickly dropping in temperature. "I'm with you Murdoc! I do wish we were out of here and everything was back to normal. And whatever the cost...we'll go through it together!"

Murdoc grinned as the girl smiled back. However, Alice's face suddenly turned pale and she collapsed on her hands and knees. Murdoc just had to run to her aid. "Alice! What's the matter?"

The only answer he received was a blood-curling shrill from her lips as the outline her body glowed multiple different colors. It glowed the most around her chest area until the last piece of glass poured out of her body. Murdoc saw how the glass flew outside in the blizzard and was lifted up into the sky by some invisible and magical power. "Alice!" He called. "I think your wish is working."

She struggled up from the icy ground. Her face was still a pale white. "Is it really Murdoc?" She said weakly.

"Alice, what's the matter with you?" He asked.

"I feel very weak...I don't feel so good Murdoc."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Murdoc said as he lifted her up onto his back and carried her out into the snow. He began running until he saw a round opening outlined with the colors of the rainbow. On the other side was Noodle waving her arms wildly with tears in her eyes. "Murdoc-san! You came back!"

"Yeah Noodle. I did! And I brought Alice back!" He jumped out of the hellhole as the portal closed.

"Is she okay?" 2D asked.

"I'm just fine." She jumped off Murdoc's back. "Thank-you for asking. I missed you all. I'm so glad I'm back."

Russel looked around at the ice filled studio as everything started to melt away. "You did it Alice!" He cheered. "Kong will be back to normal once the ice is gone."

Murdoc went back to the front of the hellhole and saw how it was back to steaming hot lava instead of cold frigid ice. "Yes!" He cheered. "The dragons are out and Satan is back in!"

Alice took off Murdoc cape and staggered over to him. He gladly took it back in return and buckled it back around his neck. "Alice...thanks for saving..."

Before he finished his sentence, Alice collapsed in his arms. He managed to catch her in time. Her face was pale with dark red cheeks and a thin layer of sweat. Her breathing was also harsh. "Alice!" Murdoc picked her up bridal style.

"What's wrong?" 2D asked very concerned.

Russel placed a comforting hand on Alice's forehead. "She's sick! And the fever's rising fast!"

2D worriedly looked around the basement. Walls were collapsing and flames and embers began to spew out from them. "Not only that." He said. "But I 'fink along with her high fever, Kong is disintegrating."

--

**AN: The next chapter will be the last chapter, so be prepared.**

**Fop**


	17. Chapter 17: Alice's Wish

**MURDOC:** Bulk decisions are usually made by our drummer Russel, he's about 43rd at the moment and growing all the time. But when it comes to the serious stuff, that's gotta be down to me. If it was left to these monkeys we would have split a long time ago.

--

Capitulo Diecisiete

--

"What?" The rest of the band asked 2D who was scratching his head worriedly.

"Yeah." 2D pointed at the walls that were cracking and spewing out steam from the cracks. "I 'fink we should get out of 'ere."

Russel and Noodle looked around while Murdoc was still caring for Alice's aid. "For once your right 2D." Russel said. "We should get outside now."

Russel ran up the stairs since the lift was broken from a piece of fallen rubble. Murdoc followed close behind as 2D just stood where he was dumbstruck. "Huh? I was right about some 'fink?"

Noodle quickly grabbed his hand and tugged on his sleeve until she was dragging him up the weak support of the stone stairs. "C' mon 2D-kun. You can't just stand here! We have to get outside!"

The band dashed and jumped up the stairs to try and avoid any fallen material. 2D almost got hit a few times, but Noodle managed to pull him out of the way as usual. It seemed to take forever just to reach the main lobby, which was almost completely burned down, that led to the outside. The front door was missing and flames licked against its doorframe. They all managed to squeeze through and reach the outside where the sky was tinted a blood red and the clouds were smoked jet black. Dragons were coming in and out of the moon vortex.

2D freaked out again and crouched down to fully hide behind Noodle. "It's another hour of mayhem I tell you!" He screamed.

"Shut-up dullard!" Murdoc yelled at him. He would smack him up-side the head if he didn't have Alice in his arms.

"Both of you be quiet!" Russel threatened. "Those things might hear us."

"Too late." Noodle grinned a tight frown and pointed up to where the roof of Kong used to be. Cynder, the black dragon queen, was standing high and mighty while glaring down at the band. _"Give me that girl." _She growled.

"Never, bitch!" Murdoc shouted up at the beast and ran off to hide behind some giant piles of stone that suddenly emerged from the ground not long ago. The rest of the group followed.

_"How dare you use fowl words against me!" _She hissed her words before releasing a high shrill from her snout. The shrill caused many other dragons to obey as they tried searching for the band in various places.

2D couldn't stop shaking behind the stone pillar. "What should we do? What should we do?" He kept on saying.

Murdoc gave Alice to Russel and used his free arms to strangle the poor singer. "You can start by shutting the hell up!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

Noodle pulled Murdoc away and hugged 2D. "Stop it Murdoc-san!"

2D blushed slightly from Noodle's action as Murdoc saw this and just snorted. Russel looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms as she began to twist and turn painfully. This made Murdoc run worriedly by her side. "Alice? What's wrong now?"

"Murdoc..." She moaned. "...it hurts..."

"What hurts?" He took the girl off of Russel hands. "What is it luv?"

The stone pillar that held them hidden for quite some time had suddenly broken from a flame coated dragon claw. The crushed rocks fell around them like fireballs and they all had to duck and cover themselves. Noodle managed to spot an underground tunnel that was too small for any dragon to crawl through. "Hey! I found a tunnel! Let's get underground!"

The rest of the band rushed and struggled themselves to follow Noodle. Only one could go through the tunnel's entrance at a time. Once they were all safe under the ground; Alice was carefully placed on her back to the soft and sandy soil as Murdoc removed his cape and placed it over her again like a blanket. Murdoc looked down at her with a furious expression.

Noodle slowly walked up to him with a concerned face that couldn't be seen through her thick violet bangs. "Murdoc? Are you alright?"

Murdoc snapped at her direction with a face so unpleasant that it almost made Noodle cry. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU?!"

The foreign girl stepped back as she knew not to mess with Murdoc when he's at this state. Normally someone would calm him down right about now, but they too knew the situation. Alice was dying and the dragons were taking over the home they had always loved. Everything seemed hopeless now.

2D stepped up to a suggestion. "Uh...why don't we all run away somewhere? We can't just stay 'ere, right? We 'ave to get out of 'ere." He began to get up and run but Noodle stopped him.

"2D-kun we can't do that. We have nowhere else to go. This is our home. We have to do something."

"But what can we do Noods?" 2D asked as he placed comforting hands on her arms before pulling her into a warm hug. "What can we do?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do."

Noodle, 2D, and Russel all looked at Murdoc direction. His face was slightly wet from angry tears of pain. "I'm going back out there to teach those bastards a lesson."

The rest of the band gasped and Noodle jumped out of 2D's embrace to run to him. "That's not like you. You'll be killed out there."

Murdoc smiled down at her. "You're right, it's not like me. But it's for Alice." He took one last look at her before crawling out of the cave. Nobody dared to stop him except Russel's booming voice that bounced across the cave's walls. "Murdoc! Don't be a fool!"

Murdoc Niccals was watching each and every dragon in the sky with his good and keen eye. He didn't care if he died and went to hell again. He's been their before. He just wants Alice to live right now. He didn't have to say a word because all those feelings and emotions trapped inside him were ready to brust out all together through mindless yelling, but he didn't want any infantile meddeling. And the dragons can smell any type of emotion, which is why they stared him down silenlty.

His weird feeling caused the outline of his body to produce a green color. It glowed with intense light until some of the dragons vanished from it. Cynder witnessed her dragons begining to diminish as she called out more dragons to start charging at Murdoc's light. Suddenley another light glowed brightly along with the green. Only this time it was purple and Noodle was seen standing next to him. "Don't worry Murdoc-san. Your not the only one who wants to save Alice."

"Noodle..." Murdoc asked. "What did the book say about this?" He scanned his body and saw the light around himself.

"Something about the power of your emtions." Noodle explained. "And the dragons hate that."

Murdoc grinned at her until two more lights emerged. One red and the other blue. 2D was soon standing next to Noodle and Russel was next to Murdoc. "We want to help Alice too." Russel said.

"I finally overcame my fear!" 2D cheered.

Murdoc turned from his bandmates to the dragons with a sinister grin. "I'm only saying this once so listen up." He took a deep breath and exaled before speaking again. "You guys are the greatest for helping me."

The rest of the band smiled as this only made their lights glow more intense. Some of the dragons were afriad of this, but they would never go against the queen's word. They only charged but with only a few feet away the lights made each dragon vanish into a thin powder that flew into the air.

_"You idiots!"_ Cynder roared. _"I'll take care of this myself."_

"You shall not pass!" Murdoc spread his arms wide. It seemed as if it wouldn't do much, but he will do whatever it takes to save the fainted girl underground. He watched as the giant black dragon flew head first. She was mere inches away when Murdoc imbraced for impact. However, an invisible forcefeild was in the way. Murdoc opened his eyes and swiftly turned around to see Alice standing up next to his band.

"Murdoc-san!" Noodle called. "Alice is okay."

He saw as Alice ran up to his side. "Hi Murdoc. Thanks for taking care of me."

For the first time in many years Murdoc shed tears of joy. "Alice. You're walking luv."

"Yes. I know. I saw the lights outside and that seemd to give me the strength. I saw your light frist."

Murdoc grinned.

Russel walked up to the two. "This is no time to gwak at one another." He pointed at the sky. "We still have a problem."

Cynder shook the dizziness out of her head and used her wings to get herself up. She saw Alice who was starting to glow with many colors of the rainbow. _"There's my prize." _She charged again.

"Murdoc let me handle this." Alice stepped forward and threw her arms in the air as another sheild came up in front of her.

"Luv?" Murdoc asked. How are you doing that?"

"To be honest Murdoc, I really don't know." Her face seemed to be shocked itself. "I really have no clue. My body is doing everything." Once Cynder reached her sheild Alice saw how huge Cynder was. She was a bit frightned but she still held her courage. All of a sudden, her eyes began to feel heavy and her legs were weak. "Guys! I'm losing energy here!"

"I'll help!" Murdoc threw his arms forward and the light was tranfered to Alice's body. She looked a little less weaker. "Wow. I don't know what I did, but it sure did the thing for you Alice."

"Let me try!" 2D did the same as the remaining two followed. All lights were in Alice as she pushed the sheild forward with ease, but the large dragon refused to give in.

"You need more Alice!" Murdoc tranfered more of his energy to the point where it was making him weaker.

"Murdoc-san stop!" Noodle pulled on his arm. "You'll die and have nothing left."

"If it's for Alice then it's worth it." He glowed more brightly until he could not be seen much longer. Alice felt much more refreshed and sent Cynder flying until she too was dust with the rest of the dragons. She cursed before she was gone forever. _"Damn it! Damn it all! I'll see you all in hell when you die!"_

--

The sky slowly turned from red to pink then to orange where the sunset shown over the horizon. The dragons were all gone and the moon vortex was no more. The lights around the band's body were gone and Alice was restored back to herself again. On the other hand, Murdoc was laying on his back motionless. Alice was very worried about this as she ran up to Murdoc's side calling his name. She lifted his head on his lap and called his name some more.

"Alice..." 2D began. "I 'fink 'e can't 'ear you."

"What?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Russel clarified 2D's sentence. "What he means is...well.."

"No!" Alice didn't accept it for an answer. "He can't be dead. I won't allow it!"

"Well, he did use up a lot of his life energy back there and..."

"NO!" She cried some more as her tears fell upon his face. "And I'm all out of wishes. But I wish you were here. Murdoc...there was so much I haven't told you." She whisphered her last sentence. "...Like how much I love you..."

One final teardrop rolled down her face and fell on Murdoc's eye. The teardrop glowed from the sunset's light as it also made Murdoc's eyelids open. He looked up at Alice and beamed. "Luv, why are you crying on me?"

Alice's expression was overjoyed as she hugged him with red puffy eyes. "Murdoc! Your Alive!"

--

"Are you really leaving now Alice?" Murdoc asked standing in front of the airport's entrance.

"Yes. Murdoc." Alice was sad as well. "But I have to start college soon. I have to go."

"I guess college is important. I'll let you go now."

She hugged Murdoc for the last time. "Good-bye Murdoc. I'll miss you."

"Me too luv. Say good-bye to the rest of them."

"I did." She pulled away. "2D is still crying. Noodle was bowing to me like crazy, and Russel bought me all these souvioners." She pointed at all the bags that were being towed away to the plane.

"Alright then. Good-bye luv." She embacd her. "I...I'll..."

"It's okay. I know you miss me already." She pulled away again and walked to the plane. She felt like running instead because she didn't want to look back at the memories.

Murdoc stood still until she was out of sight. He returned to the Geep and the band drove home silently. Once they all reached home Noodle went strait to her laptop to check her e-mail to tell Sarah that Alice had left Kong, but as she was telling her Sarah send her a message saying she knew where Alice was going. Noodle read the message over and over until she was happy and printed out the message. She dashed through the halls and reached the carpark where Murdoc's winnebago was. She pounded on the doors. "Murdoc! Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc answered the door with a disterbed face. "What?"

"Look what Sarah-chan sent me."

Murdoc snatched the paper from her hand and looked at the message. He seemed to read it over and over as well. He looked at Noodle. "Did you say that Sharkbait sent this to you?"

Noodle nodded. "Hai. And her name is Sarah, not Shark-bait."

The band leader folded the paper. "Thank you Noodle. I'll keep this for a while." He shut the door in her face without another word. "Man, that Sarah is such a stalker."

--

_Two Years later_

Alice looked out the window while she sat at her wooden desk. The professor was teaching a complicated problem but Alice didn't care. She was still thinking about how fun it was to be with the Gorillaz. To be with Murdoc. The bell rang for a lunch break and she walked out of campass to her car. A Gorillaz bumper sticker was on the back of it. She inserted her car keys and drove to the store to buy a Gorillaz poster to hang in her dorm room. Once she returned to campass and reached her dorm room. Her female room mate let her in as Alice hung the poster up with a sad face.

Her room mate saw her face expression. "Are you alright Alice?"

"No, I'm not alright." He continued to gaze at the poster. "But I will be." She went to her door and walked out. "I'll need some air before I get some food. I'll be back later." Alice left her room mate again that day as she walked the college campass to think about the band two years ago. "They all must be doing something eles now. Russel must on his own...2D may be doing who knows what...Noodle is almost 18...and Murdoc..." She stoppped once she said his name. "Oh, Murdoc..."

"...Alice..."

Alice jolted around and saw a man in his forties standing in front of her. He had a sticker on his chest pockect that said "Visitor". She had pale green skin and mismatched eyes. His hair was a greasy black and his nose was broken in many places. He had a bass strapped around his back. He removed the bass and began to play a soft song. Which wasn't in his nature. "Hello Alice." He said to his angel.

Alice cried many tears of joy as they rolled down off her face. "Hi...Murdoc..."

--

_EL FIN_

--

**Fop: I would love to thank all the people who read and sent wonderful reviews that just flushed my heart with joy. I give thanks to you all. Thank you for reading as this will be my last Gorillaz story for now until I have time to think and write about another. But don't lose hope for me. I _may _write another Gorillaz story, but until then...thanks to everyone! Bye-bye!**

**Fop**


End file.
